


Don't Let me go

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bad Decisions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Revenge, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is the star on the US Hockey team at the 2015 Olympic Games in Starling . Oliver had everything under control until he meets a blue-eyed babbling blonde who somehow gets under his skin and throws his perfect plans for a loop. ,after two years together their relationship takes a bad turn</p><p>As He dialed her number , flips the magazine waiting for her to pick up , On the phone, voice mail kicks in. He listens to her sweet voice, waiting for the beep to leave a message, when a small caption in the lower right corner of the magazine catches his eye.</p><p>"A NEW QUEEN'S SCANDAL .... !!! "</p><p>Beneath the caption is a picture of a blonde woman kissing a much taller guy wearing a ball cap.</p><p>The phone call goes great for the first five minutes. That’s how long Felicity manages to chatter on about everything and nothing until Oliver interrupts her with a quiet .........</p><p>'‘I saw it.’'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So this idea started off as maybe a one shot and then I decided to make it multiple chapters and to unleash it upon the world through as many mediums as I can! I like to write Olicity AU ,let's see  
> Your respond to this one, there will be flashback of How they met and everything  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like what you read :)
> 
> No beta reading yet ,so all mistakes are mine

Oliver Queen and Tommy merylin are the stars on the US Hockey team at the 2015 Olympic Games in Starling . Oliver had everything under control with his continued scoring streak He’s practically a sure thing for the Art Ross Trophy every year. Oliver has his life meticulously planned out and it all centers on hockey and being a superstar in his own field brought everything fame could bring girls , fans and media attention. 

Then He met a blue-eyed babbling blonde who somehow gets under his skin and throws his perfect plans for a loop.You know how people describe those moments when they meet the person they're destined to be with forever? How they talk about seeing something beautiful,How they detail the fireworks or the sound of angels in their heads?  
.

Oliver didn't get any of that. there were No fireworks, No ringing bells, No warm lights.Untill He met Felicity , that day feeling like his whole train of thought had just been derailed, and saw this woman this wonderful woman that would someday be the best thing that ever happened to him, would be his whole world. As soon as his eyes had taken her in, as soon as his mind had recognized that this was who had caught his attention, Felicity felt it too.  
A click..  
But after two years together their relationship takes a bad turn and things Never been the same anymore  
The last thing he needs right now is the complication of a relationship ,the fake news and criticism of the whole world's unforgiving media!

Puling his hat lower over his eyes, Oliver moves off to the side to wait for his 4-drink order to be ready. Diggle , Tommy and Laurel. Once Oliver announced he was going in search of pure caffeine, the orders had poured in.

 

“Tall Latte, black coffee …” The barista piles Oliver’s drinks into the tray as is ready.

Oliver rocks back on his feet and looks around the coffee shop. It is surprisingly empty for late-morning, but then Oliver supposes most people started their day at a normal 6 or 7 o’clock hour; he’s been up since 4—the downfall of flying across two time zones the day before. He pulls out his phone and turns towards an empty table to make his call. There’s a magazine spread across the top, flipped open to the center spread. Oliver flips it closed, glancing down at the cover. OK! Magazine—why do people care so much about the lives of celebrities anyway? It’s pretty much the same old boring life as before and His Family news would be on the first page

On the phone, voice mail kicks in. He listens to her sweet voice, waiting for the beep to leave a message, when a small caption in the lower right corner of the magazine catches his eye.

A NEW QUEEN'S SCANDAL ....... !!!! 

Beneath the caption is a picture of a blonde woman kissing a much taller guy wearing a ball cap. It’s hard to make out her face, but she’s wearing the same pink slip dress that she had worn when He saw her the last time, and her hand is tucking her hair behind her ear as she rises up for the kiss, the same unconscious tic Oliver is always catching her doing.

In his ear, she signs off her message—So leave me a message and I’ll get right back to you.

Oliver snaps his phone shut without speaking, then grabs the magazine and folds it to hide the offending picture. He turns around, searching for the exit. He has to get out of here. He has to call her and ask her what happened. Maybe it’s her cousin…a cousin He’s never met. Maybe it’s some trick photography. Maybe…

Maybe she’s cheating on him.

He walks past the coffee counter, the attendant shouting at him to wait. “Hey! Your drinks!”

Oliver turns and mumbles a thank you., He moves to leave again.

“Umm, are you going to pay for that, man?” the barista asks him, pointing to the magazine beneath his arm.

Oliver almost loses his drinks as he reaches into his pocket, but manages to extract a one hundred dollar bill. He tosses it on the counter. “Keep the change.”

* * *

 

Diggle takes the coffee, holding it out to Oliver. When he doesn’t move, He prods him with his elbow. “Earth to Oliver,” He jokes.

“Huh,” he says, glancing up at him. The magazine is still tucked beneath his arm. He has to look at it again. He has to find out that the girl is wearing the dress is not her . He has to find proof that this isn’t his wife kissing another man.

Blindly, He reaches out and selects a drink, then walks to the far corner of the room and sits down, the magazine still folded to hide the picture. He can’t look at it. He doesn’t want to know.

“Coffee good?” Tommy asks, sitting down beside him.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Oliver replies, taking a sip. He sputters as the coffee hits his lips and stares down at his hand.

Oliver takes a sip of his coffee, wincing when He realizes he forgot to add sugar at the shop. Doesn’t matter, He suddenly feels more alert than He has in weeks.

“So what’s all the gossip?” Tommy says, reaching for the magazine.

“Don’t!” Oliver snaps, moving it out of his grasp.

Tommy raises his eyebrows. “Oo-kay, a little touchy about our smut-rag. I’m sure I can afford my own.”

Oliver sighs, remembering the $100 this bit of life-changing information cost him.......  
He bends forward to lay his coffee on the floor, bringing his hand back up to cover his eyes.

“Hey,” Tommy asks, leaning forward to match his stance. “What is it?”

Wordlessly, Oliver unfolds the magazine, holding it out for him to take. He is silent as he scans the page.

"How cares what celebrates eat for dinner "  
Oliver sits up and jabs his finger at the magazine, practically decapitating the guy kissing his wife in glossy high-color. "" They say a picture is worth a thousand words. "The wife of the famous huckey player Oliver Queen" was caught in a heated lip lock with a mystery man -- and not her husband. The "Smash" wife was spotted kissing what appeared to be a mystery man in broad daylight in starling city. According to gossip site TMZ, the duo are rumored to be dating, despite the fact she is married to other man"

“Oh, this one, this…oh….this…”

“You pick now to be speechless?” Oliver sits back in his chair, his head bouncing off the wall behind him.

Slowly, He takes a long sip of his drink. “Well, she is blonde. But really, it could be anybody…”

“Wearing her dress and carrying her purse and tucking her hair behind her ear…” Oliver's voice catches in his throat as he looks at the picture again.  
“That’s her, Tommy. That’s Felicity.” He closes his eyes, pressing his fingers hard against his lids..

“Come on,” Tommy says, placing a hand across his shoulder “Let’s get out of here.,we will find out ”

 

* * *

 

“Projectile vomiting,” Tomy says joking. “For your own safety, do not enter this room.”

A mumbled voice comes from the hallway outside. Oliver stayed at Tommy last thing He wanted 'The talk' of his mother about How all this effect the Queen's reputation , He didn't go to train with team today so ,a lot of people are pissed at this moment

"How are you Man ?" Digg asked concerning

"So it's official everyone knows " Oliver asked

"By everyone ,you mean The family and friends then yes " Digg said

" What am I going to do?” He asks out loud.He knew what his heart wants, He want to call her and beg her to take it back. Beg her to take him back , He knows the things between them messed up but He never thought They would reach this point .. But No He won't do this , she seems not to bother herself to tell him personally , apparently their problems are deeper than He thought ..... 

“Well,” digg says, bouncing as He sits onto the king-sized bed, “no pressure, but you had better think of something quick, because you’re going to be getting a ‘Do you have a comment?’ call from everyone any time ”

“Why can’t they just leave it alone?” he exclaims, collapsing in a chair by the window.

“If they left it alone, you wouldn’t have found out about it.”

“I think I’d be okay with that,” Oliver replies.

Digg frowns. “Would you? Really?”

“No. Maybe.” Oliver buries his head in his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Call her,” Diggle says firmly “Give her a chance to explain, because I know you need to do that to be okay with whatever comes next. Then call your publicist and tell him everything,"

Oliver nods. He can do that. Maybe.

“Meanwhile I will have the mini-bar restocked and we will nurse you back to health!” Tommy said as He's walking in

Oliver takes out his cell phone, opening it to find it still displaying Felicity's number. His last call. He looks up at dig, the other man nodding in silent understanding. He and Tommy step outside the room,

The phone call goes great for the first five minutes. That’s how long Felicity manages to chatter on about everything and nothing until Oliver interrupts her with a quiet,

‘' I saw it.’'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue with this story
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to share your opinions. Constructive Criticism and kudos are appreciated, 
> 
> Thank you xD
> 
> see you soon


	2. Past & Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Once again ...First I would like to thank you so much for your responds , it made me want to write as fast as possible 
> 
> second I'm not expert of hockey so if you found out a sport mistake , let it go :) and every team or player in this story are fictional just so you know .
> 
> I hope I won't upset people who love one tree Hill because I love it but I pick Nathan character cause I need a person you probably not going to hate as the story progress .....
> 
> all mistakes are mine and Thank you so much  
> enjoy reading

_**Winter**_ **of** **2013**

“Jesus Fucking Christ” Roy screams indignantly at the referee , his fists clenched and his eyes glowing with rage.  “Is Reds paying you to ignore blatant slashing or are you just fucking blind?”

Seconds later the whistle blows and a black and white striped arm comes up, signaling a penalty against the Reds

“Well, it’s about fucking time.”  Roy sits back down, slightly mollified, as Ryan MacLeod is led off the ice to sit out his requisite two minutes for having smacked his hockey stick across Oliver Queen knees, stifling a potential break-away. 

His eyes never leaving the little rubber puck as it pin-balls its way across the ice until it finally finds a home in the Reds net

“Fuck yeah!” Roy yells as the red light comes on and the horn blows, signaling the Starling city Rangers’ lead-taking goal.  He jumps up and high-fives everyone around him before leaning down and planting an excited kiss on the top of Felicity’s head

He wasn’t sure what to expect when He invited her to come with him, having never really watched hockey before.  But He knew Felicity needs change, and if sitting in a freezing arena surrounded by a bunch of screaming Wearing Green shirts wasn't her idea of a good time, He hoped she gets used to it

He had warned her that watching hockey, especially when the players were aggressive, tended to ‘excite’ him.  Her foolish mind hoped He meant it in a suggestive way, not realizing until they were at arena that He meant she would need to physically restrain him from punching a red fan

“I hope you’re not bored.”  He turns to Felicity, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you kidding me? Its great time with the smell of sweat ,bears and i think i lost my hearing in my left ear”  Felicity replies with a smile,mocking of the situation.

Roy laughed then yelled “God-fucking dammit!” He curses as the reds took a goal

“Holy shit!  Oliver and Ryan are fighting.  Their gloves are off, and they’re gripping each other’s sweaters, but there’s no blood so No one is stopping them.”  He squeals with joy as He gives Fekicity a detailed breakdown of the fight

“Hit him harder!  Break his fucking leg!”  Roy screams.

when the Game ended Half hour later , Felicity was sure , she lost her hearing from Roy and Every one screaming after the Starling city Rangers won the game.

 

Oliver was sitting on the bench and slowly rolling a ball around. The locker room was empty, the team had already left. But he didn’t feel like going, it was as if outside that door the world would be waiting for him. The last moments of the game were still replaying in his mind.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my friend , He had Vip tickets ,that allow him to meet the players or something I think I'm lost ,do you know where I can find the place or whatever I really don't know" a soft voice cut his thoughts

When Oliver turned He saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair that high in elegant ponytail.  And Square-framed, plastic glasses cover her piercing blue eyes that sparkle behind them,.Her mouth is painted in a startlingly red lipstick, the corners turned up in a slight, tentative smile with,tight genz and pink top , Oliver smiled when He saw her wearing pink because everyone else wearing Green for sure

"I'm sorry but I didn't meet anyone " when He stands , Felicity blushed , He was naked only towel wrapped around his waist His features were perfect, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. His hair was short dark blonde, and his body , not human body maybe He's Greekgod ...

"Are you even real . If I didn't see you by my own eyes I would think you photoshoped "

Oliver laughed " I said this outload didn't I " Felicity asked  
Oliver smirked "well Thank you I guess "

"Yeah sorry about this , No mouth filter and I had 6 cans of coke and bears , so it should be even worse " Felicity said softly  
"It's fine , I will take it as complement , so did you come regularly to watch the games because I would notice you for sure "  
Ooh boy , is He flirting with her or what " huh . No my first and last time "  
"Why ..too bad " Oliver said annoying  
"Well , men with sticks aren't my thing " she regrets her words once they left her mouth , Oliver raised her eyebrows  
" I didn't mean it that way , I like men believe me I do a lot , I mean I dated only few but still like them , like them ,maybe I would like women in the future who knows, and I will stop talking in.. 3.2.1" Felicity laughed

Oliver chuckled , she's funny and her babbling is cute , " Okay ...... Hey why don't you wait for me till get dressed then I will help you find your friend " Oliver asked

"Ooh yeah that would be great " Felicity said smiling

They walked together , chatting a little , it's weird How they get along in few seconds , And Oliver couldn't deny the feelings He sensed when their hands touched accidently , is He having goosebumps (That new for sure ) and He was sure Felicity felt it too from the way She blushed , The silence stretched between them. It wasn't necessarily awkward, it was just different. It was the kind of silence that said there was something you both wanted to talk about, but you were waiting to see who was going to bring it up first.

"Roy .... here you are " Felicity said and ran towards him

"I didn't catch your name ? " Oliver shouted

"Felicity smoak " she turned and smiled .

"I'm .... "

" Oliver Queen ... I know " Felicity said with a smirk , Oliver opened his mouth to ask her if she knew him before.... because she seemd , didn't

" The cut on your forehead , it's from the fight right . I figured it out everyone screamed your name at the Game ..... okay bye " Felicity waved and walked towards her friend

Smart and beautiful Felicity smoak , Oliver muttered to himself , He knew then He want see her again , He want to see her tomorrow if possible .....

"Is that Oliver Queen you were talking to" Roy asks her  
"Yeah ...He is " Felicity answers excited

"Stay away from him ,He's player and by player I mean womanizer "

"Oooh .... " Felicity says disappointed

 

* * *

 

** _Present_ _Day_ **

 ‘I saw it.’

She doesn’t even ask what He’s talking about. There’s a mumbled rush about reporters calling her all morning and Oliver thanks God He didn't get any calls. His publicist is probably blowing a gasket, but that’s why he’s paying him so much money, right?

If there’s one thing to be thankful for, it’s that Felicity is an honest person. She doesn’t lie, doesn’t even try to shift the blame.

"‘I’m sorry. It just sort of happened.’'

" How long, "He asked and gets an answer He finds hard to believe  
"I'm sorry ..it‘Just happened " Felicity replied softly

"Who is He " Oliver asked as He trying to swallow the lamp in his throat

"Oliver .... you don't know him , his name is Nathan"

He asks ‘What now?’ and honestly can’t say whether he’s shocked or not at her answer

"I think we need some time apart, officially. And you should give things a chance out there. I sat right in the front row for months. It’s obvious that she cares about you.’'

He hangs up after a minute of silence. If Felicity wants to fabricate a universe where Oliver is doing the cheating, to make herself feel better…He’s not even going to go there. He needs to think, and call the people who are actually in charge of his life now, and drink…drink would be most excellent at this point.

He’s still sitting there with his phone in his hand when Tommy pokes his head in the door 10 minutes later.

“I didn’t hear any voices,” He explains as He slips inside. “I got coffee and mix, pick your poison.”

“I’ll take mix for 500, ” Oliver replies, and vows He’s going to forget his wife’s name.

* * *

 

Oliver can’t respond. His wife is  dating  someone else. His wife is dating someone else and thinks that He maybe, somehow, or at least wants to be with other person, The apocalypse has occurred and no one thought to report it in OK! Magazine.

“It’ll work itself out,” Laurel offers. “And if it doesn’t, you just let me know when you get to the anger phase and I’ll scrounge up a proper bottle of drink.” she holds her hand out to Oliver

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

Oliver takes it, unable to even think about making it to his feet on his own. “What time is it?”

“A little after midnight.”

“And we’ve been drinking for how long?”

“All day, my friend.”

“No wonder my head feels like a bowling ball. That just got a strike.”

Laurel laughs and leads Oliver towards the bed. “But you weren’t thinking about ‘you-know-what,’ right?”

“I wasn’t until just now,” Oliver grumbles as he flops onto the mattress. “Ooh, I think I’m seasick.”

“Easy, Swallow these, with this…” Laurel holds out two Advil and a glass of water.

Oliver manages to spill only a little of the water and swallow the pills on the second try. He lies back against the pillow, closing his eyes. The room spins and he pops them open again. “I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Oh, well, I could probably just sleep in one of the guest room,” Laurel says.

And Oliver suddenly realizes he’s not alone on the bed any longer.

“It’s not like I undressed you or anything.” Laurel's laughter is contagious. Oliver finds himself laughing uncontrollably.

“Can you imagine what she’d say about that?” He sputters between convulsions.

“What who would say?” Laurel asks

“Feli...city She thinks…that we…she thinks we are…” Oliver can’t even give voice to the words. It’s so ridiculous. So utterly ridiculous to even think …that He and Laurel…that she would even consider…

Laurel leans towards him, drawing a blanket up over Oliver's body.

Easy,” Laurel coos, her voice suddenly serious and soft. Her hand rests on his head, like she’s feeling for a fever.

Oliver stills, opening his eyes to look up at her staring down at her

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Oliver protests, unsure if he’s talking about his failed marriage or the thought of a relationship with the person hovering over him right now.

“The best ones never do.” Laurel matches Oliver's stare for a moment and then slides away

Oliver's Breakfast the next morning is hot coffee in his room with a screaming publicist. Oliver takes two more Advil when He’s not looking and washes it down with a bite of muffin. Bad idea. Food is so not an option for him today.

Chris has his cell phone pressed to his ear while He scans web pages on his laptop and jots notes in his day planner.

“Have you read the fuck-tastic internet today, Cal? All of it. They’re conspiring to give me a fucking ulcer, and that fucking Paparazzi is their leader.”

"Okay Chris ..will you leave him alone for Now " Dig says as He walking in

"I'm trying to control the damage ..if it escaped your mind " Chris replied

" We have practice ...control the damage by yourself " Digg says , Chris curses and walks out

"Thank you .... " Oliver says

"How are you "

"I don't know ....!!!!" Oliver answered honestly

* * *

 

After long hours of training with his pounding head and nauseous stomach , it's the longest training session ever ,There are two things he’s dreamt about and worked for since… well as long as he can remember: holding up the Stanley Cup and wearing an Olympic gold medal so if that means training even when He feels not well ,He will do it .

Oliver glances behind him, searching out Tommy

He finds him, standing by the side of a girl already with his phone out taking pictures. girl has an ear to ear grin pasted across her face.

“Dude, seriously, with the pictures already? We just starts the day . Can this wait?” Oliver grumbles

“Oliver, can’t you gimme just a moment?” Tommy huffs and turns the camera on him “Smile!”

Oliver points at the phone growling, “Tommy, take that picture and it will be the last thing you do.”

“Ha! You need me to feed you the puck. I’m untouchable. Suck it!” Tommy smirks but doesn’t take the picture anyway. Oliver isn’t above punching him and He knows it.

“Let’s just get our shit and get to the room. I’m beat!” ..Oliver gets to the locker room and walks straight to the nearest bed, dropping the training bag on his way, and crashes face first into the soft pillow.Stop it! He pushes his fingers into his eyes and tries to erase the images his brain is conjuring. It’s useless. He can’t see a way where Felicity hasn’t already made up her mind about their future. How she got to this place without Oliver knowing it is beyond him. He was always attentive, He thought. He always made sure to call her every night, except when the time difference made it too difficult. It wasn’t fair. He deserved some advance notice. He deserved to find out about this when He didn’t have the pressure of his career to worry about.

Oliver would fly to Los Angeles , Vegas any where and leave the ruins of his marriage right here in starting city

But that isn’t the man He wanted to be. It isn’t the husband he vowed to be.

He slides into the car and tells the driver his address. It isn’t that far, but the distance could never have been long enough for him to prepare for what he was going to say anyway. How do you convince someone to try when they’ve already gone?

Felicity's car is in the driveway when He arrives. Another car he doesn’t recognize is parked right behind it. Seriously? He’s in there right now?

Oliver picks up his phone and calls her cell... Felicity answers on the first ring.

“Are you home?” He asks.

“Yes,” she replies.

“Alone?”

“Where are you?”

“ Outside....” Oliver answered angrily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already writing chapter three and I'm telling you it isn’t pretty 
> 
> I'm Olicity shipper so don't worry about the story 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos  
> Feedback  
> comment
> 
> Do whatever you like just let me know if you like it ......


	3. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ... Well there's a lot of things you should know about , but most important that I'm proud member of Olicity fandom ,I will always write about Oliver and Felicity ,they are my love and passion ,the details I used for my stories, there always will be purpose behind them and I feel they complete my story .  
> I told you to be patient with me it's only two chapters ,I hope when you read this one all things make sense Now ..
> 
> Yes there are troubles in O/F relationship a lot .I'm here to write angst ,and my pocket is full of it ,I already baked yeah let's see baked :) this story in my heads and there are hurt, angst and happy moments
> 
> This time I'm not going to say enjoy reading I will say keep reading till it ends

_**Winter**_ _**of**_ _**2013**_

Oliver stepped into the elevator to head to Walter's office , Oliver never wanted to work at QC but his mother insisted that He Came from time to time, and right as the doors began to slide shut, an urgent hand came between them and kept them open. Oliver glanced up to see the owner of the hand when He was met by a familiar set of gentle blue eyes. The woman stepped into the elevator, her head slightly tilted down so she couldn't directly look at him. At that point, in a moment that seemed like an eternity, Oliver warred with himself on whether or not he should say anything to her.

Oliver had already checked her lipstick twice and her hair a third time. He felt stupid.  This whole thing was stupid. What in the hell was He doing? He didn't know. Oliver sighed as He caught her reflection in the transparent wall of the elevator once more. She is wearing a blue dress. It was shorter and tight and hugged her curves, drawing attention to her already ample cleavage. It was perfect . Her hair loss curls, the carmel highlights bringing out the blue of her smoky eyes behind the glasses .There was other four employees between them but He still can smell her sweet perfume that fulls his nostril .

Once They stepped outside , Oliver and Felicity were alone , He cleared his throat but She seems too busy with her phone to notice .

"I guess we are heading to the same floor " Oliver says

"Yeah ....it looks like it " she responds ,wait she heard that voice before ,well a week ago but No can't be , She turned to him and smile "Oliver ! "

"Felicity ....." He says greeting

"What are you doing here ... " Oliver opens his mouth to reply " wait.. ,Oliver Queen ,QC ...yeah it makes sense !! " Felicity sighs

She seems off , well she was nice but still not in the same way before ...

"So Do you have meeting here or what ? " Oliver asks

"No I work here , well since three weeks ago " she replies

Three damn weeks , He could meet her earlier only if He came her ,ironic He thought

The elevator stopped at Fourth floor " This my destination " Felicity says

Once she steps outside "Hey Felicity ... Go out with me for coffee or anything you want... later I mean" Oliver offers

"No I don't think this is a good idea but thank you....have a Good day " she turned and the elevator's door closed  
What ..??,why ... !!! He needs to know ,does she already has a boyfriend or something ......

 

* * *

_**Present**_ _**Day**_

“Are you home?” He asks.

“Yes,” she replies.

“Alone?”

“Where are you?” she asked

“Outside.” Oliver replies angrily

Her blonde hair catches the late afternoon sun as she peeks through the curtains of the front window. The phone disconnects and Oliver sees the front door open. She stands there staring out at him, a silent invitation that it is still okay to enter. He steps out of the car and walks up the driveway.

Felicity explains that The car was left there from the morning “He just came by to see how I was doing and we had a coffee. Nothing happened.”

Oliver isn’t really in a position not to believe her. What reason does she have to lie at this point? But that doesn’t make it any easier to listen to her explain how she had felt over , How she had watched their marriage slip away without his even seeming to notice.

“But I was just so busy…” He tries to explain

“And you are always going to be,” she counters.

It isn’t fair, and it hurts, if their lives revolved around his career now. There was little left over for normalcy.

“But you’re the one who encouraged me to go through it. I thought this was what we wanted?”

“I thought so too.” her voice is soft, her face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

Oliver reaches out and tucks it behind her ear. It’s so silky soft. He can’t believe that she doesn’t want him to be the one touching her anymore.

She raises her face to meet his, then ducks away again. “It’s a lot different than I thought it would be.”

Oliver thinks it’s a hell of a lot different for him too, but He didn’t go out and find a new boyfriend to try and help him get through it. He had thought it would be hard to be angry at her, but He was furious

“How could you do that to me?” He asks. When her face crumbles into tears He instantly feels guilty. He never could stand to see her cry.

She begs him to believe that she didn’t mean for him to find out this way

And He knows it was probably just the one time, just the one kiss, but He also knows Felicity better than that. He knows she wouldn’t rush headlong into something if she wasn’t sure,. That betrayal is worse than if she’d actually cheated on him. Because that sin would have been committed in another man’s bed. Hers was committed in Oliver's.

There is more going around and around, but it doesn’t alter the feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach. He’s sitting in an armchair near the couch while Felicity lies down, seeming exhausted herself. It’s dark outside already. He hasn’t eaten all day and his headache from this morning has returned with a vengeance. He thinks he is ready for this day to be over.

"Please don't hate me ... " Felicity says

His heart sinks way down to his stomach. He has never heard her voice sound so sad in all his life.

“I’m not the one that left,” He finally manages to say.

“I think we both know that isn’t entirely true.” she sits up and leans forward, her elbows on her knees. “I’m not in love with him, Oliver. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to find someone to love as much as I love you.”

Felicity takes a deep breath. “But I think we were over a long time ago. I think, maybe…” She pauses, a tear rolling across her cheek. “I think maybe we never should have gotten married.”

“Don’t say that.” Oliver replies sadly

“it was too early…” Her hands wring around each other, like she is trying to squeeze out every last drop of courage. “ I was afraid of what might happen ”

“Afraid that I’d change?” He asks, incredulous. That had kind of been the point.

She shakes her head. “No, afraid of who’d you become outside of ‘us’. Outside of this tiny little bubble we were so happy in.”

Oliver stares at her face—at her perfect skin, rosy red circles on her cheeks where she is flushed from crying—and thinks ‘she’s even pretty when she cries

Felicity wipes her eyes and sits up straighter. “I think we need some time apart. And I can keep it quiet , if that’s what you want. But I just think you deserve to be happy, and if that’s what someone else can do for you……”

“Don’t even say it.” Oliver said gretted his teeth 

He flips his phone lot of missed calls then closed it and stands up.“you can have this place ... .”

She looks stunned, like she didn’t think today would ever reach this foregone conclusion.

 

Felicity stands up and walks towards him. She reaches a hand out and places it on his chest. Oliver imagines that his skin burns at the site.

“It doesn’t have to be over yet,” she says.

Oliver takes her hand and places it back down by her side. He tilts his head and takes one last good look at her.

“But don’t you see?” He asks. “maybe it already is” with that He walked out

Once He's gone her phone rings , she answers

"Well done Mrs.Queen or should I say Miss. Smoak ,you deserve Oscar for your performance or it already there ...."

"I did what you want ,Hell I said what you want , please Don't hurt him " she said pleadingly

"We just get started Mrs.Queen we just get started " He hang up

* * *

 

The silence around her threatens to overwhelm her, to crush her. Its montotonic sound drives her mad.

Her heart is about to explode because it linger after him. but she can do nothing to stop it. He's and will be untouchable for her, nothing will bring him nearer to her

The tears dried in her eyes , she sobs, break down and lays on the floor, still crying.  
Nothing in this world can ease her pain - nothing but him  
But He is not here.

When Oliver walks into his room, it’s pristine—a clean slate for the next day. He wonders if erasing his marriage could be so easy. If he could hire a maid to scrub away the more than 2 years of memories that have collected dust in his brain.

He’s too tired to sleep, and too tired to think. He sits on the couch next to the window and looks out at the lights of the night.

Oliver rubs his hands over his face, his wedding ring cool against his skin. Slowly, He lowers his hands and stares at the band encircling his finger, an anchor to his past. He can’t remember the last time he removed it, but it’s surprisingly easy to slip it off. Oliver wonders if slipping out of his life with Felicity will be so easy.

Such a calming night in the house; outside the wind blew fiercely as leaves waltzed with an invisible stranger. Inside the house is Quiet, strange type of silence , There's a knock on Felicity's house door , "coming ..... " Felicity says as second knock on the door

Felicity opens the door to see Moira and God help her She looked pissed

"Moira ..... " Felicity says surprised

"It's Mrs.Queen to you from now and on. Dear "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all the confusion disappeared ...and I might avoid this with comment or additional tags but I wanted to keep you on the edge I hope it doesn't blow against me  
> And You are not disappointed ....!!!
> 
> Thank you so much all of you for your responds 
> 
> And I always always looking forward to read your comments and be happy when you leave kudos
> 
> See you soon


	4. Long Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there , I'm Glad we are one the same page Now and Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments ,I appreciate it a lot....
> 
> Enjoy reading and sorry for the mistakes

 

" Can I come in ..... " Moira asked

Felicity nods and gestures to enter , She was expecting this visit sooner or later ,but she isn't ready for it after She and Oliver's talk ...

"You didn't show up at work today " Moira asked not in worrying voice ,just making a statement

"Yes , I called and took the day off , I just .. Don't feel like coming after everything "

"After everything , you mean ,kissing a man in public and humiliating us " she laughed mocking of the situation

 

"Listen Moira ,I mean Mrs.Queen this between me and Oliver , we will work out things between us , this has nothing to do with you " Felicity answers little angrily

"I said before it was two early for two of you to get married but No , you did ,I just want to make sure of one thing , you are not going to file for divorce, people not going to say she divorced him ,my son will do that ,I hope i made myself clear "

"You will be thrilled about this , don't you "

"I care about my son , you were in love so it was fine but Now after what you did to him is your lost , you will regret this "

"You have No idea what are you talking about , " Felicity says demanding , She really tried to talk but she knows , she can't

her voice deathly quiet and face ashen with anger as they argued in the living room and she methodically deconstructed every flaw she had ever noticed in their marriage, reducing the blonde to great wracking sobs after she sneered triumphantly and stormed out of the house.

* * *

 

Felicity had been lying on her side, staring at the same spot on the far wall by the door for the past three hours. She just couldn't sleep, and she didn't know why. Or maybe she did, but she didn't want to think of that. she was stressed out, so exhausted she couldn't sleep..there're nights she couldn't sleep before

But this…this was something else entirely. She just couldn't sleep at all. When she closed her eyes, she was tired, but something else took over her thoughts

For the past two weeks, her life had been different than before. No, this isn't one of those "I met someone and I feel completely different" sorts of situation ,this isn't some lovey-dovey mushy-gushy story of how the girl fell in love with someone and everything changed. This goes much deeper than that, more angst than anything, how you know ,you are making the right decision when you even don't know How it will end ,maybe she should just tell Oliver...

Oliver rolled onto his back , moving towards the source of heat lying close ,to find out someone was in his bed. His eyes wide when He realized it was Felicity, smiling slightly. "Felicity, what…what are you doing here ?"

Felicity shrugged. "I missed you. I can't sleep, and I wanted to see you." Oliver nods and moves closer to her His hand went up to her face, stroking her cheek with a loving expression. Her hands found their rightful place on his torso, feeling the calm thump of his heart. 

His beard tickled her when he leaned and kissed her and she smiled into the kiss. It felt so new, yet so familiar to share that with him.  then his alarm rings

Oliver wakes up it's morning and the horrid sound of his phone’s alarm is pounding in his head. Damn it was a dream , it’s been a long time since he had a hangover like this. No time for sleeping it off, though, he has ice time he needs to make. He groans and drags himself out of bed and feels his way into the shower, barely opening his eyes. The water feels invigorating, though, and after a few minutes He is starting to feel a little like himself.

Oliver and Felicity are not morning people but each Morning spends with their touches , kisses and laughing ,its much easier that way ,and this the first thing Oliver starts to miss , her warmth touch against his skin in the morning.....

* * *

 

Oliver and Tommy arrive at starling Ice Dome and head to the locker room where the equipment manager already has their practice gear waiting for them. As they open the door to the locker room and start to change

"So How it Goes ...? " Tommy asks

"What .... ? " Oliver glares at him

"Okay ...No talking ,my favorite type of girls , you know ...No headache " Tommy laughs trying to soothe his mood , but Oliver keeps Quiet , while other players are talking loudly and argument

The tension in the room is still palpable when the door down the hall opens and everyone immediately stops what They were doing , Quintin lance has just walked in and they all know they need to play it cool or face the wrath of their head coach. He tells them all to finish getting geared up and head out the ice.

He was an old school hockey player who skated alongside of some of the greats.then He got injured and stop playing so He become one of the best coaches, He is tough as nails and puts up with absolutely no crap from his players.

"Queen , my office Now .... " Oliver nods and follows him

"Listen Oliver , The team will go to coast city , we have a match there ,I need you there but , I want your A Game , or don't come. "

Oliver sighs ,this not the perfect timing at all

"For How long ...." He asks

"Two days , three days max " Lance answers

"No I will go ... It just two days "

"Do what suit you .... "

"Thanks coach " Oliver turns and walks back to train , He has to talk to Felicity tonight

* * *

 

_**Two**_ _**years**_ _**ago**_ **(2013)**

Two days later, Roy gets a call from an unknown number asking about if He could fix an old mustang car ,He agreed and gave him the address of the garage  

"We need you to come in," He explains. "We’re swamped here."  
   
When Tommy and Oliver arrive, They greeted with the sight of a sweaty, shirtless and dirty Roy down a motorcycle working to fix it  
   
"Oliver Queen and Tommy merylin ..in the building gentlemen " He says Exiting  
   
"Roy harper ..right ?" Oliver asks  
   
"Yes , so where is the car .... ? " Roy asks  
   
"Outside ...but let's talk about something else for minutes , so Are you coming to watch our game regularly ..?" Tommy asks  
   
"From time to time ! ...." Roy answers  
   
"So How about we offer you tickets to all our games till the end of the season ,we will pay you of course for fixing the car " Tommy offers  
   
"Listen rich boy , I'm 21 and I already owe this place and I got a lot of customers and they pay well , so why don't you ,cut the chase and tell me what you want"  
   
"Okay we tried your way " Oliver says to Tommy  
   
"Roy ... Listen I need your help in something personal to you "  
   
"This about Liz , I should have knew it , listen to me careful Oliver Queen , I don't care who you are , Felicity like sister to me and if you come near her ,if you hurt her I will break each bone of your body " Roy says warning  
   
"No its not like this I swear , I just want to get to know her "  
   
"He's serious , He's enamored" Tommy says smirking  
   
"Why ..... " Roy asks  
"I have No idea , I just want to " Oliver says honestly  
   
"Okay ...give me those tickets and I will bring her with me that all " Roy says  
   
"Deal ..... You won't regret it" Oliver says  
   
"Better not score things up " Roys says demanding

* * *

 

_**Present**_ _**Day**_

After long day at work , awkward day , when all people judges her by their eyes , she got friends there but They just didn't say anything ,trying to make things normal as possible ,little They know her life not even close to normal these days , Once She inside her house which lately her only sanctuary, she could breath again, while She was getting ready to sleep , There's a knock on her door ,God she hates this, its never good ...

She opened the door to find Oliver

"Oliver !.....what are you doing here " Felicity says surprised

"Felicity ..we need to talk ..can we. ?"He spoke, his voice sounding quiet, almost vulnerable.

Felicity nodded, noticing the vulnerability in Oliver's voice before she carefully took his hand to pull him inside

Once They inside. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her closer. "I missed this." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "Missed us.."

"Oliver .... Please " Felicity says pleadingly She could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She closed her eyes tight and turned away from him

“You are my best friend. I know I hurt you, Felicity but do you know how hard this to me? Not to be able to talk to you, the one person that knew everything about me? I missed my best friend. I missed my wife”

She felt rather than saw him step next to her. She took in a deep, shaky breath and she realized again that this was just as hard for him.

“I’m so sorry about that,” she murmured. “i didn't mean to hurt you , but… I wish .. I wish its that easy "

"Its easy .... It was just one kiss , nothing more happened right ...? " Oliver asks and his heart is pounding so hard ,afraid of her answer

Felicity just nods and brust into tears

"Then we could work this out ...me and you " Oliver cupped her face and wipped her tears with his thump and fight his own soul to not to kiss her at this moment ..

"Oliver ...Can we continue tomorrow please ..I'm really tired " Felicity sighs

"Okay .... But I'm going to coast city just for two days , then I will back , you can think about everything again , Laurel is coming but nothing will happen ."

" I know , you still love me I can see it in your eyes , and l love you ..Okay " Oliver continues

Felicity didn't hear anything after he said He's going out of the city , thinking of what might happen to her while He's away , what could They ask her to do next ,She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, clamping her fists in a futile attempt to stop her hands from shaking. It's no use. She feels the cold tightness building up in her chest, the choking sensation in her throat. She could scream., Felicity walks away from him

" Okay but I think you should leave Now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
> So Are you ready for some O/N Face off
> 
> Thank you ........
> 
> See you soon


	5. Loss control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there , sorry it takes me this long to post this chapter , No I didn't abandon this story , actually I'm really pleased with your responds , a lot of hits on this one ..Thank you
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter so enjoy reading

It was supposed to be the two of them.

Life , Hockey —They did everything together.

Sometimes she dreamt of their life together. Before the leap, before everything. They’d live together for ever, she was sure of it; They were happy despite everything , The small things between them, when she didn’t have work ,and then she’d make dinner at night. Laying cuddling together at the couch ,She missed his touch, the feelings of his large, warm, calloused hands on the skin of her stomach, a loving touch . His soft pliant lips moving against hers as his body rests on top of hers and the marks, the love bites that he gives her that make her gasp and make her feel something she never felt before.,

Now the memory just makes her cry. She missed him and his love so much that it hurt.

 

So she sits on the flower in front of the TV , with only bottle of water in her hands watching Her husband as He plays , She was wearing white top with red short , her hair up as messy pun , all the time prays for him to win because She knows ,How He's feeling these days

Six seconds.  Six seconds left and He fucked up.  The goal horn echoes through Oliver's mind as He replays those last seconds over and over, but that’s not the only thing haunting him. That overtime goal, like fresh salt in the wound and, burns.  His shoulders are heavy as He puts his gear in its bag.  He pauses when it comes to his mask, staring at it as though they’re having a silent conversation.  Oliver looks into the mask’s cage, where his eyes would be, and He quickly forces his mask into the bag and zips it closed. his breathing becoming irregular, as his anger rises.  He sits in his stall, head in his hands, and tries to regain his composture.

 

The Team knows, to a certain extent, how He feels. They’re all trying to keep a level Head, They keep They’re distance from him, even Tommy, who normally smiles and jokes with him, stays away.

   
“No , I’ve got this,” Diggle gives a small smile as He shifts his gaze from Oliver to Tommy

“I am a back up if you need me” Tommy looks at him with a determined look

“I know, Tommy.  Don't worry .”

Tommy smiles at that and bat on his shoulder. “I know, buddy. But He’s just not himself right now…He’s not thinking clearly.  Lets get him calmed down, ”

"I got this " Diggle assures him

“Okay.  Have good night,” Tommy nods and smiles before going off to chat with some of the other guys.

 

Diggle walks over to Oliver and kneels on the floor in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulder.  Oliver removes his hands from his face and lets out a low, warning sigh.  He didn’t mean to growl at his friend like that, it just happened

"Let's just go home Oliver .... We need to relax" Diggle says calmly  
 

An hour later, They’re on the team plane back to Starling city .  The team’s on edge, and They didn't get the "Talk " from Captain Lance yet .  Oliver is still fighting the urges of anger , opening and closing his fist

“It’s all my fault.  I need to be better,” He balls his fists.

“Oliver it isnot your fault …" Diggle says.  “It’s not all your fault.  We’re a Team, a pack.  We all need to be better…we win as a Team and we lose as a Team…”

“No!” “I fucked up! I am the reason we lost! I didn’t play the puck right .  I didn’t do my job and now we lost the Game , All because of that goal in the last six seconds " Oliver says angrily

"Not your fault Man , and it isn't Felicity's fault either , " Diggle says firmly

"What ! What are you talking about " Oliver asks confused

"Well , They will say with everything happened lately , you've been distracted "

Oliver glares at him " No one will say anything , Now I need some sleep " Oliver closes his eyes and turns at the window side

"Okay , just saying what in my mind "

He doesn't blame Felicity , He is the one who messed up

 

It’s not long at all before they land , Oliver calls a cab and when it comes, he opens the door and enters then Diggle is sliding in after him.  The car ride home is silent, with the exception of the occasional grunts or attempts at small talk from the driver.  Oliver's staring off into the distance, totally zoned out.

"Oliver .... " it is diggle's voice brings him back to reality

"Yes .... " Oliver says

"I arrived to my home , common stay the night with us " Diggle says in concerning voice

"No , Go ahead to your family , I'm Okay Now"

"Okay , just don't do anything stupid " Diggle says warning

Oliver rolled his eyes " I will be just fine , Go " john just nods

 

* * *

 

All the weekend Felicity stayed at home except the mornings she went jogging, she didn't in the mood for anything ,as she was reading what the media published after the Team lost , a knock on her door , when Felicity answered

"Nathan ! What are you doing here " Felicity asks surprised

"Just see How are you doing .... " Nathan says smiling , He was wearing grey top and black genz

"I'm fine .... Thank you ,you shouldn't bother yourself "

"Okay ...that's good ,i guess , c'mon let's have a walk its beautiful out " Nathan offers

"Ahuh..I don't think that a good idea , last thing I need is my photo in some magazine again " Felicity laughs awkwardly

"No I insist , bring a cap and sunglasses , and do you have a hoodie , then No one will recognize you trust me "

"Nathan ..... I don't know " Felicity say rubbing her forehead

"Nooooo No ,Go bring your stuff , I will be waiting "

 

The cab pulls over in front of Felicity's house

"C'mon Felicity ... Let's go "

Oliver doesn't recognize the voice, He turns around immediately in the direction where the sound came from. , and finds himself staring at a stranger.

He's alarmed for a moment. Oliver notes that the guy is... somewhat attractive. Brown hair, slightly defined muscles, a face that would qualify as aesthetically pleasing to most people. He seems to be around his age but much taller than Felicity. He bitterly notices when the guy is close enough.

Oh. Too close. He his arms stretches ,takes the cap she's holding and places it on her head , his hand touches her cheek as He adjusts her sunglasses. And Oliver doesn’t like it.

The two of them make small talk for a moment, and Oliver tunes it out as He starts thinking of where are they going ? Are they going out for a date?

All of a sudden, Oliver finds himself wonders is there conversation meant anything

Oliver didn't know what possess him at this moment , He gets up, walks towards Nathan , all Nathan felt is tap on his shoulder ,Once He turns Oliver straight up punchs him in the face , Nathan staggered back because of the impact of the blow, covering his bleeding nose with his hand.

‘What the hell are you doing Oliver ?’ Felicity yells, her voice high-pitched.

Felicity glares at him but the smug look on his face told her , He wasn’t sorry at all.

‘Are you crazy ....what's.! .’ she starts. That moment, Nathan storms forward, and punchs Oliver on the face, then Oliver duckes his second fist, and Nathan got hit in his stomach . His breath was knocked out of his lungs when He hit the floor,

"Oliver ..... Stop , both of you just stop " Felicity steps between them , her hands on his chest pushing him away ,When Oliver sees her tears, He steps away

"Oh my God Nathan , Are you Okay ? I'm so sorry " Felicity says pleadingly as she helps him gets up

"I'm fine .... " Nathan replies panting

"I'm sorry this happened to you , but I think you should leave , or things can get worse "

"Felicity , I'm not gonna leave you alone with him , He looks crazy , I'm not leaving you " Nathan says pointing at Oliver

"I will be fine ,just go please I will call you later please" Felicity says begs him afraid of what Oliver may do , Nathan just nods and walks away glares at Oliver

* * *

_**Winter**_ _**of**_ **2013**

His heart beats a little more each time when He sees her, being in the same room with him was pure torture and knowing that she was the reason of the new attitude. He wants to have conversation with her, But as she stood in the hallway, talks to a girl He used to see not good idea at this moment

“You look bored, Miss Smoak.”

Felicity stops reading the spines of the books on the shelf before her and glances over to see Oliver standing there with beer in his hand.

“Do I?” She arches a brow before looking at the people around her. “that what happened when you came to some sport party against your better judgment. Roy begged me ” Felicity sighs

Oliver chuckles ” it's not that bad "

“if you say so ”

“Do you want to get out of here ?” Oliver asks

Felicity raised her eyebrows " with you, I don't think so "

"I didn't mean it that way just somewhere calm so we could talk " Oliver says Smiling

"Okay..." Felicity smiles

They were walking and it felt good. Not many people out tonight. It was quiet. She looked up at him, feeling close to him. ,

Oliver smiles. "Go out on a date with me."  
,  
"Why ..?" Felicity asks teasingly  
,  
"since the first time I saw you," He says. "I can't stop thinking about you."  
,  
She was really touched to hear those words. It made her feel good." I don't know ..."

Oliver looks confused."why exactly?" he asks.

"Because me and you not match " she says 

"Hey , who says so , one date I will prove it , you are wrong " Oliver says hopefully 

"If I go , you will stop asking Roy to bring me to all the games " 

"Well , I hope you start to come to see me from now and on "Oliver smirks 

Felicity laughs " such an Optimistic person "

 

* * *

_**Present**_ _**Day**_

“Felicity , I am fucking talking to you!”

 

Felicity is so angry so she ignored Him as she stalked inside the house and up the stairs, slamming the door shut of the bedroom behind her. Call it childish, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Oliver stormed into the house and made the second slamming with the front door., He really did try to control himself but sometimes she made him want to bash his goddamn brains in!

“Felicity... ” He shouted up the stairs, the blood in his veins boiling at a dangerous level. Oliver waited for a response. When there wasn’t one, he felt steam coming from his ears as He took the stairs two at a time, curses streaming under his breath.

“Don’t be a fucking stubborn, you know exactly what that’s gonna get you!” Oliver says jiggling the locked doorknob of their bedroom.

“Go away!” Felicity yells from the other side.

“What happened out there was your fault, Oliver so don’t’ you dare take this shit out on me!”

“My fault?!” Oliver exclaimed. A few seconds later there were sounds of angry footsteps and the lock clicking in release. Felicity threw open the door, glaring at him “I didn’t do anything!”

“You were going out with him , He's fucking touched you again!” Oliver growled in response, pushing the door open further to step inside, making the Felicity retreat back a few steps with rising fury.

“He just came to check on me , excuse me for playing nice! " Felicity says in raising voice

“Oh that wasn’t just playin nice,, you were practically happy and God only knows what could have happened!”

“He was concerned about me the least I could do was be nice and thank him!”

“You were doin more than that and you know it!”

Felicity loves Oliver , never loved anyone like this, really. But He got angery too easy and do stupid things when He is Angery  
One of those ways? Beating the shit out of anyone who came onto her. And being incredibly jealous extremely easily.

“He kinda did deserve getting his ribs broken.No one’s allowed to touch what’s mine." Oliver says with serious look

"You think so? Very well then, I am fraternizing with 'the enemy'" Felicity bit out, glaring angrily at him but Oliver didn't say anything. He was too busy to observe her beauty like a love struck fool.

Even in her anger reveled at the natural beauty of Felicity. With her panting so erotically like that, her chest heaving enticingly and that glare, oh that look in her eyes made all thoughts of coherency fly out of the window. She just blew out some air to blow out a stranding curl from her face… just sexy and divine.

Her blue eyes burn in anger as her brows furrowed, her nose slightly wrinkling and there was a slight mean pout in her rosy tinted lips, as if controlling herself from a rather biting witty remark her brain often supplies.

But then He was angry that Felicity was so cozy with that Stupid Ass Nathan

 

She turned to walk out of the Room ,past Oliver but He was too angry to think clearly about his actions and what will be set in motion.

He harshly grabbed Felicity's forearm and tilted his head, dipping in for a hot kiss. He grabbed the nape of her neck and pressed hard on her lips while ignoring the fisted hand on his chest which were weakly trying to push him away, but kissing him back.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, rubbing his erection on her stomach and heard her gasp. He dipped his head again, his tongue trying to probe inside, but Felicity wasn't going to allow that. She still fisted his shirt and bit on his lip, hard.

Oh you just had to do that? She moaned in frustration. She tried to shut up her weakly complaining brain, which was as affected by the hotness of Oliver as her body was.

He broke from the contact, shocked as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, feeling a little blood there as he looked at Her. She was panting heavily, her eyes darkened with lust and passion as she frowned, almost coming near him but halted in her step as she realized what she was doing. Oliver realized with pleasure that she didn't want him to stop.

Oliver again took her lips before she could reply, play a cocktease or hard to get, He didn't care anymore. He was enjoying it. His hellcat, she was his. he loved her. He will do anything for her, even die.

He nibbled her soft plump and bruised lips. He ran his tongue on her lower lip, seeking entrance, which she refused. His hand snaked to her nape of her neck to her wild curly hair, feeling the softness and silkiness in his palm and tugged on it, hard.

Felicity cried out in surprise and Oliver got the chance to let his tongue snake inside and did a passionate salsa with her tongue. Her hand touched his upper arms, exploring his muscles and her fingers pulled on his hair. She moaned on his lips as she gently massaged his scalp. She desperately pressed her lips on his, her tongue enthusiastically exploring the contours of his mouth.

Oliver hissed in her mouth as his tongue made a snaking motion to add more to it. He smirked again as she gasped and moaned so loudly that He immediately got harder, She broke off to catch her breath as she looked at Oliver with unhidden shock and lust, some residual anger mixed in it. He took a deep breath as he took hold of Her again, he wasn't done

Oliver took hold of Felicity's now weakening legs and carried her, her legs wrapping around his waist

He slammed Her on the wall, letting go of her lips and he unbuttoned wandlessly. Taking hungry nips and suckling her neck, he reveled on the moans and groans emitting out of Her.

He pulled out her shirt hastily; He fumbled with the clasp of her bra, but undid it successfully after few attempts and threw it somewhere. He pulled out her knickers, ripping them out impatiently. He felt a tiny flutter in his stomach in a small anxiety, he hadn't intended it to happen like this. But seeing Felicity in her such a delectable and beautiful appearance made him groan out loud..

He massaged her breasts with one hand while using his other hand to explore her stomach , all of her exposure skin

Then carried her and threw her on the bed,. The sexual tension has been almost suffocating.

He jumped on the bed and kissed her hard, hissing again.  
Felicity undid his shirt as Oliver magically undid her short, so now she was lying naked beneath him.

He groaned as he took a good look of her body. She blushed under his intense gaze

Felicity again felt an intense feeling of lust and love flowing through her again and there she magically unbuckled his belt. She was so busy staring at his well built chest and muscles.

He looked down when the belt automatically buckled and smirked at Her. He pulled off his shirt and threw it off. He undid his trousers with his boxers.

Oliver growled as he took Felicity's lips again and she tugged on his hair hard. He snarled in pleasure , smirking as he kissed her fiercely.

Without warning she felt Him inside her, thrusting so deep that she could feel him hitting her cervix. She cried out in pleasure and responded to his thrusts.

"Oliver " she moaned his name, it being the only chant which kept her from falling deep in this raw euphoria.

He growled as he kept thrusting hard and fast licking her erect nipples. She arched her back and moaned loudly as he thrusted himself hard and fast  
Felicity moaned loudly as she buried her head in the pillow

He thrusted to her G-spot after minutes she violently shuddered and felt herself falling into thousand pieces as She came hard and fast

 

groaned as he pumped inside her twice, fifth and spilled violently inside her.Felicity trembled and came with Him, again.

Both were panting violently as he got outside her and fell on Her body before rolling off of her.

"Felicity .... " He says softly , but Felicity just shakes her head and closes her eyes before she knows it , she drift into sleep ,Oliver pulls the blanket over them ,bured his face between her shoulder blades and drifted to sleep too ,as the exhaustation of the past days overwhelming both of them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon and Thank you for reading


	6. An Empty bed and arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks , so so sorry for delayed , I hope you like this chapter .....
> 
> I'm planning a lot of stuff in this story so I will need to know what you think about it so far , even if it's confusing little bits now but things will be more clear soon :)
> 
> I'm really happy about your response to the story
> 
> thank you so much and special thanks to my beta ..
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading

Streaks of sunrays peeking through the curtains shinning across her face. Felicity's face twitched. She woke up feeling warm and strangely at peace. Her mind was leisurely taking its time to make her realize that she was sleeping on her side, her head resting on a moving pillow, her legs pinned underneath muscled calves, and She wasn't alone. A dull thudding sound could be heard underneath her pillow-- Oliver's chest. Memories of the previous night flashed through her mind like a blinding light .

Felicity sighed and moved slowly without making any noise ,last thing she wanted to wake him up because that would be awkward and the weird it felt awkward because she and Oliver never had been in an awkward situation before ,Felicity watched him sleeping , Oliver's expression was peaceful as He's Sleeping . It always had been this way , It was his appearance and his presence next to her that had brought peace to her nights.

She slowly took out her hands, softly caressing Oliver's cheek. She found him, as ever warm. Oliver made a soft sound in his sleep, almost like purr. He was so beautiful lying there, breathing rhythmically, as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was an intoxicating image.

she made it out of the bed without waking him up , took one last look at him ,she decided to take a shower downstairs not to disturb his sleep it was still early ..

 

woke up alone in the morning.

Normally that wouldn't be so unusual. After all these days, He goes to bed alone so it's probably best that He woke up alone.

Last night was different. When He closed his eyes last night she was in bed with him. At least, He thinks she stayed in bed with him, but her side of the bed definitely looks like it has been slept in..

He supposed He shouldn't be surprised. Things took a bit of unexpected turn last night. but his mind was clear when He kissed her. And she kissed him back and it ended in a good sort of way that made him roll over and buried his face in her pillow, just to smell her perfume, He missed being in bed with her surrounding by her presence.

She sat alone on the arm of the couch and now warm coffee in her hands. She stared up at the ceiling as she listened to the silence, ringing louder than she could ever imagine it being. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears forming into her eyes, knowing that it would be pointless - once she got going, the tears would only stop when she was all cried out or had fallen asleep. the memories from the prior hours plaguing in her mind.

 

ran a hand through her hair, tugging roughly when it gets caught on a few tangles before finally giving up. There are still tears forming into her eyes as she moved to the kitchen to pour the wasted Coffee down the drain. The green numbers on the clock glared 9:30 Am back at her ( she's late for work and Oliver probably missed his morning training ) she sighed figuring it's probably time for Oliver to wake up. As she moved , she noticed an envelope was slipped under her door and wondering how she missed it

She opened the envelope and shocked for minutes then she tossed the packet on the table .

* * *

 

After shower Oliver decided to go downstairs, only to find Felicity sipping her coffee and full concentrate on the papers in her right hand , Some papers scattered around the table , He noticed she already dressed up in her work attire .

The two stand there awkwardly for a moment, Oliver's hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt and Felicity's arms wrapped around her stomach protectively .

 

" Hi.." He said quietly .

 "Do you know what time it is?" He asked, but He didn't sound angry just defeated.

"Yes," she said silence for a while. "Sorry, I just... It's almost Ten. Do you want some coffee? " Felicity asked hesitatingly 

"Sure " He said as He's taking the seat on the table in front of the kitchen area , Felicity went to pour him coffee then back and handed him the mug

Oliver's face remained unchanged as He looked at Felicity tiredly. "We should talk " He finally said , Felicity just nodded

Oliver took a sip of coffee, then said the words Felicity's dreading all morning: " listen about last night !"

"I don't want to talk about it " Felicity said pleadingly

 

Oliver sighed his eyes dropping. "I know you don't want talk about it, but-"

" Let's just pretend it had never happened ." Felicity interrupted, facing him.

"Felicity .... " 

"Oliver ,please I can't do this Now, it wouldn't change anything anyway " Felicity replied sadly

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head " I'm sick of waiting for your honest response. Just tell me. What Do you want ?" Oliver asked, desperately waiting for the answer yet hating himself for asking in the first place.

Felicity licked her lips and parted them, as if ready to speak. " I can't do this ..." She repeated, then walked out of the room again.

"Felicity !" Oliver shouted, his eyes desperate. "I love you, and I'll always love you, but something is missing. Why are you avoiding this?"

Felicity turned around, now facing him as she tucked hair behind her ear. "I'm not avoiding it, Oliver ! Haven't you figured it out by now this for the best for you . The reason why I've always changed the topic was because I couldn't stand looking you in the eye and saying all these .. ."

Silence filled the hallway as Oliver's eyebrows shot up. "What can I do to change your mind? Tell me, and I'll do it " He begged, as He's walking towards Felicity

The blonde grabbed his moving hands, their faces inches apart. "Nothing There is nothing you can do, because ,maybe it's too late anyway, I will show you " she said once more, trying to get the point of . Then she went to the table and brought the envelope

Oliver was speechless for moment

"What the Hell is this?" Oliver asked, eyeing the envelope that she put in his hand .

He surprised after opens it "You wanted to show me those papers?" His gaze fell upon the Divorce Registration.

In a moment He looked at those papers and in the next they were gone. He lifted up his gaze and saw his wife holding them in her hands

"These are …" Felicity couldn't say the word. In her hands she was holding the divorce papers; with their names written on them. "You want us to …"

He sighed. He looked down at Felicity and made sure that they were making direct eye contact. "I don't want a divorce, I didn't fill them ."

Oh .

Felicity felt her heart leap. Had she heard him right. She sure hoped so. It took her a moment to process what had just been said before .

" You , what !" She spluttered.

" I don't want ," another yelled, "a divorce."

She was silent a moment. "Are you sure ?" She asked coldly, "because that your name on it..."

"Yes ....." He snapped back, his arms folded as he pointedly didn't look at her. He zoned out for a moment

She gaped at him for a few seconds. " What?"

"Mom !" He blurted out.

"Of course !" She took a breath 

He placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't do anything , I will fix this damn thing " He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. before she could reply , He was out of the house

* * *

 

The door suddenly flies open of Moira's Office in QC and Moira glared at Oliver who is standing in the doorway. And as she saw him walking towards her office, she just knew that it would end in another argument. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked in a stern irritating voice .

"Excuse me?" She gaped at him, shocked and not pleased with him for talking in such a tone with her .

"You've filled and sent the divorce paper without consulting me first?" He yelled angrily

She should have known that He would call her on that. Like she knew she should have told him, and He had the right to know. She went behind his back with this decision, and even then, she knew that there would be consequences. She had provoked what's happening between them now, but she didn't regret it.

"I did what should have done and, what are you waiting for exactly ?" she replied drily .

"It's none of your businesses, Mom just fix it ." Oliver responded through clenched teeth .

"You've been walking around the situation for the past days And to be honest, I'm not too happy with this attitude of yours. This is the right thing to do" Moira explained, but in an annoyed tone of voice

This stopped him dead in his tracks "What ? I don't care ,make Jean annuls it , I don't want a divorce "

"Too late the date is already set up by the court ." she said softly; serious expression on her face

" Why did you do this?" Oliver asked, his voice calmer than a few minutes ago; as if he had time to process everything.

"You and I both know that if I had consulted you, you wouldn't have agreed with me ." She replied

"So, that's why you decided to forego my opinion. Because you knew I wouldn't be okay with it but it still wouldn't have changed a thing, would it?" He glared at her

"No," she said, pausing for a second before continuing. "Yes, it's your marriage but it's our reputation that ruined so I made the decision "

"Then, you won't have me around?", his voice rising once more. "If you don't fix it , This will be the end of us."

"Don't be stupid, Oliver "

"Oh, now I'm stupid? That's what you think about me?"

"Of course not " she replied, and sarcasm could be heard in her voice. "You could have been CEO , remember?"

" damn I know I could have! Fix it , you have leverage" He shouted as He's taking a step towards her.

" it's too late , this the best for you , I don't care if you leave or not talk to me anymore ."

"Maybe I should," He said

He took a step back , She hadn't expected him to say that. She had provoked him voluntarily, but she hadn't expected him to react like that. She couldn't help but wonder if he really meant it. Then He's Turning away from her , and He walked quickly to the door.

"Oliver , I...," she tried , But it was too late. He was already gone, the door had closed behind him

* * *

 

**_August_** _**of**_ **2014**

“Oh come on, Felicity They are completely harmless !” Oliver said in exasperation. They had been fighting for 20 minutes already, both of them talking in circles. Neither of them willing to budge on their side of the argument. Both to stubborn to give in quite yet.

“Harmless or not, I don’t like it!” Felicity spat back.

“You are being utterly ridiculous. Why are you feeling jealous and insecure!” Oliver fired back. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, her cheeks flushing pink with anger and a bit of embarrassment.

“Jealous?! Jealous? You listen here, OIiver Queen I put up with a hell of a lot of shit when I was your girlfriend. I put up with a whole lot more now that I’m your wife.

The Psychotic fans who snuggle up to you and make propositions as if by some miracles you will decide that they are your soul mate .

"Felicity ...” He said calmly, reaching for her. She moved away cutting him off before he could say more.

“Don’t you ‘Felicity’ me! How would you feel if men touched me all the time " Oliver watched her as her face crumpled. He felt like an Asshole.

“Okay Honey, just calm down. It’s okay. I get it. I understand. Just breathe.” He wrapped his arms around her and she seemed to deflate into him. Her arms circled around his waist .

“I’m sorry, I just love you Oliver & I understand about the fans. They love you too. And I try not to let it bother me. But I get tired of watching people pinches my husband Ass, while slipping him their phone numbers,” she sniffed into his neck.

“I know , and it’s Okay,” He murmured quietly.

“I’m sorry. I just wish more of them could respect that you did marry me, and that we’re forever.” She pressed her face closer to his neck, her words muffled by the skin there. His hair swept over her face as she clung to him, surrounding her like a blanket .

“I love you, Felicity. I’m just sorry you have to put up with so much to be with me,” He whispered. He gently guided her face up, wiping at her tears. She smiled, face blotchy from crying and old anger.

“Yeah well, I guess you’re worth it in the end,” she whispered. He laughed then, pressing his lips to hers in a simple kiss

* * *

 

_**Today** _

Felicity exhaled heavily and picked up the phone.  
The screen was blanked , which struck her as rather odd . Part of her knew the number had been disabled or blocked for a reason, to keep their identity a secret Of course "Hello?" Felicity spoke.

"Hello, Felicity " said a breathy, male voice. "How good for us to finally talk directly "

The voice was not one that Felicity recognised and a trickle of discomfort crept up her spine.

"What do you want ?" Felicity said a little more firmly .

"Heh , You don't beat around the bush much , do you ?" The voice sounded faintly amused. "I don't see any need to tell you my name as a matter of fact . Maybe it would be better if we just got to the point of this call."

"I'm tired please stop " Felicity was seriously getting annoyed at this point. "Maybe you just play me and everything gone "

"Hold on," the voice sounded urgent now . "Don't loss your faith in me ,Okay little push all you need There's somebody here who you might like to listen to and I guarantee you want to talk to " There was a faint ripping sound in the background and then Felicity could hear somebody breathing heavily into the phone.

" Felicity ?, Listen this guy is dangerous... he's-" The voice was broken off suddenly and a muffled noise followed.

A chill ran through her body and she gasped faintly. her eyes widening. "What have you done ?"

"Don't worry." The strange man was back now. "I haven't done anything and I already provided you my orders. If you want everyone safe and alive, then you would better to do what I said ."

Felicity clenched her fists tightly,. "You ,.. How could you?" She whispered angrily. "You had better not to do anything or I swear I will "

"I already said I wasn't going to do anything , don't you ever listen ? " the man asked grumpily. "Like I said, you must do what I say or there will be consequences. Do you understand ?"

She was feeling slightly dizzy . She hoped He was telling the truth and he really hadn't done anything too bad . "Yes , I understand," she said thickly.

She heard a dull click as the line went dead and her knees became weak. Felicity clutched onto the table, steadying herself. "Oh my God " she whispered to herself. "Oh God ..." She stumbled over to the chair and sank into it, holding her head and shaking like a leaf.

Felicity pulled out her tablet and got to work looking into her investigation. Felicity hits a few keys to do her own research and frowns at her results. Unfortunately, He doesn't leave a long Internet trail behind him , She sighs as her programs couldn't track down their location

Maybe she needs help

>>\------------>

Chris knocks on the door at precisely 12:15—did He set a timer?—and Oliver doesn’t hesitate before opening the door. It’ll be a lot to go through with him — He has to explain what his Mom did and What He wants .

“Sleep well?” He asks, handing him a coffee and Without waiting for a reply, He continues. “That’s good, ask me how I slept. Or wait, don’t, because I didn’t. Want to know why? Of course you do! I was up all night dealing with my newest problem case!”

Oliver takes a sip of the coffee

“Congratu-fucking-lations, Mr. Queen , you have become a problem case. We have files prepared way in advance for our potential problem cases. We did not have a file prepared for you.”

“Sorry,” Oliver manages “ all this doesn't matter Now , i guess you want to know what I want from you ?”

" what do you want ? " He beamed

"I want you to hire someone to keep an eye on Felicity , I think something is going on and I need to be sure " Oliver explained 

" I have No idea what you are taking about , but sure I knew someone could help " 

"Good , I want to meet him first , and I need this to stay between us , got it " Oliver said and Chris just nodded .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos PLZ ... 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanx for reading and See you soon :)


	7. 21 Days part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone , How are you feeling after the new trailer ... Excited ..me too 
> 
>  
> 
> So when you will read this chapter , you will read some " legal " stuff , I asked a little and Google it but I didn't understand that much , so if you find out something wrong mention it in a comment and I will edit it ....
> 
> So read it , and Thank you for everything

It rings three times before he realizes it’s really early and he’s just about to hang up when someone answers.

“’ Hellllo ... ”

It’s a woman's voice, out definitely not mistakable for Chris. Oliver checks the phone display to see that , he dialed the right number, and then the tumblers click into place. It is Chris's number, and that is his phone, but it’s the new woman in his life that is sleeping beside him. She gets to answer his phone when others call to disturb him , everyone is settling down while his marriage maybe over

Chris answers then . “You better not be quitting on me or something.”

The voice Oliver hears doesn’t sound like his own. Like he’s floating above his own body and the shell left on the bed below is running on autopilot.

“I need a lawyer,” his body says into the phone. “A good one.”

“ on it my Man .... ,” Chris replies.

Oliver sat in the office. Newspaper clippings littered his desk and his wand was tucked, He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk, staring at a photo in his hand. It was of their wedding day, one of the most beautiful picture he ever sees if you asked him , They were both smiled and happy

He was tremendously exhausted after his routine practice, his close friends had something to do so they left him alone , Oliver was getting more and more frustrated as the hours passed . He wanted to go home to his wife , like normal people do , make it in time for dinner, a movie, and maybe have enough time to read the paper (for fun this time) .

Groaning, He pulled his feet off the desk and stood up, stretching and bending, trying to get the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. Finally standing up, he walked out of the office and down the hall, figuring he'd get himself a cup of coffee as He's waiting for Chris to come .It was ridiculous that it was taking him this long to just call .

The car pulled up to the side of the road in front the merylin building. He killed the engine and got out of the car, taking a deep breath before walking up to the door . He wasn't used to meeting clients at their homes. Then again, He'd never actually hired as private lawyer before. They took the elevator to Tommy's loft and knocked the door

The door opened quickly " what took you this long " Oliver glared at Chris

"Mr.Sanderson this Oliver Queen , Oliver this Richard Sanderson your lawyer " hands shake exchanged and they went inside

After they discussed the case and Oliver explained to him He doesn't want a divorce ..

"Listen Mr.Queen To disagree with the divorce a petition must fill and return it within 8 days. We will Fill in the part that says you’re defending the divorce .The court will send copies to your wife. After you return the form, you have up to 21 days to say why you are defending the divorce. " The lawyer explained

Oliver nodded " Then What ? "

" the court will usually hold a hearing session to discuss the case.You and your wife will have to attend to try to come to an agreement over the divorce. "

"Okay , that all what can we do right now " Chris asked

"Yes , for Now , During 21days or maybe a month the court will set up hearing sessions if you are still not work things out then divorce "

"Thank you Mr.Sanderson , we will be in touch " Oliver thanked him

"So what are you going to do " Chris asked after the attorney left

" I should work things out with Felicity before the final hearing session, I don't know , we will see " Oliver sighed

There are things in life you don't expect Tradgedies , Memories, Happiness, Love, Sadness . Life can make us want to give up a lot, but if we wait just a little longer something will come through the clouds and light up our lives.

We live to prove that we're strong and can make it through anything. We do it to show we're not weak. The way you survive is what determines your life. Felicity was not always the most.. Cheerful girl. Her life was tough , but she made it ., she wasn't the type of girls who waited day after day for someone to come "save" her. Sometimes the person you're waiting for to save you is yourself. You can't wait for someone to come save you forever because that person may not come. that what she believes and she will overcome everything happens to her right now .....

He rubs his thumb over the buttons, thinking. He should tell her about the lawyer, tell her what he’s decided. A part of him knows she’s going to be surprised, but He needs to tell her

Finally he clicks on her name and presses call . He should be able to catch her at this time . When her voice answers, he lets out a long sigh and realizes he was holding his breath that she wouldn’t answer again—that he wouldn’t have to ask his wife’s new boyfriend if he could speak to her

“Hey,” Oliver replies softly.

Felicity sounds surprised to hear from him, but happy all the same. And Oliver hopes for the first time that it’s not her new life that’s making her happy. That she truly wants this path as much as he does.

“I called a lawyer,” he offers after the pleasantries are exchanged. “I just…I wanted to tell you by myself.”

“Oh,” she replies. Then, “Are you sure about this? I mean ... I don't know ! ”

Oliver actually laughs a little. “ it's not the way , you think .. we need to know our next step ?”

He can hear a smile in Felicity's voice. Smiling, and kind of sad at the same time. “I know, So what did He say ”

“ don't do anything for Now . We will have 21 days before the court can set up a hearing session ” Oliver determined on working on their situation , she just doesn’t know about that part yet

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just…” There’s a long shuddering breath, like tears are floating just beneath her words. “I don't know what to do . Should I heir a lawyer too ?” she says with a pregnant question mark at the end.

Oliver swallows back a lump in his throat. He never thought the eventual end would be this hard when it arrived. “ No , you don't need one , not Now if you need one I will tell you when , Okay ” he manages to mumble out.

" Okay ... " Felicity sighed .....

Oliver hangs up before she can really get going though, one colorful curse phrase per night is his limit these days. He stares at his phone for a minute but Felicity doesn’t call back, not that he actually thought she would

* * *

 

The first week went like a blur , The team had game out of the starling city as part of the team practice for preparing for the next champion

They lost. That’s all that matters.

They lost to the Pittsburgh Penguins ( local team ) the best team in the East. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. But they lost 5-2, and played poorly. Oliver was distracted but what about the other members of the team , Captain Lance is furious and angry all the time ....

Losing two in a row isn’t the end of the world. Losing Tommy to injury maybe the end of the world. They have the talent and resiliency to come back from this. They can’t crumble. They just have to keep going. That’s the only thing to do.

They've played more games. They can't win on the road. Tommy knee was hurt, and Oliver is on the edge. Tommy had been playing through it, but his limp got worse instead of better, and all Oliver could do was watching , unable to say anything without being a grade-A hypocrite.

The last match Tommy was home , watching on TV as they lost in Winnipeg, in a defenseless game where Oliver was a minus three. It's like they're cursed or something

This is all horrible. This is unacceptable. They have to find a way to start scoring goals and winning games.

But...

Oliver needs something more than the game. All He could think about is the person to come home to, to hold on to. More than any warm body in his bed, He needs someone to believe in. believe in him , He needs Felicity .....

They have three days break. That all Oliver could think about. Three whole days without any hockey: no games, no practice, nothing.

* * *

 

On Saturday morning, Laurel invites Oliver out to dinner with her and her friend. It’s an odd pairing, and he’s immediately suspicious that this is some ruse to get him away from his mood , Besides, he’s supposed to be having dinner with Diggle

“Sounds good, but I have plans.”

“With someone more important than me?” Laurel said , knocking Oliver on the shoulder.

Tommy walks over and slings an arm around her shoulder, one hand punching buttons on his phone as he speaks. “Aw, angel, no one could be more important than you.”

“Well, I know that,” Laurel hmphs. “But you should inform your friend here.”

Laurel folds her hands in front of her like a pleading little girl. “Come eat with us, please! Both of you!”

“Eat ?” Tommy asks, looking up.

“She wants us to have dinner with her and Mary , but I told her…” Oliver starts.

“Oh, sounds like fun,” Tommy interjects. “But you two kids go on without me. I have a hot date!” He waggles his phone in the air and walks away.  
.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” Laurel chants.

“Yeah,” Oliver mumbles,. “Sure, whatever.”

“Yay!” Laurel squeals and hugs him tightly.

He snaps back to reality, smiling at her as she runs off to find Mary. Across the room, Tommy is laughing at something he just read on his phone.

>>\----->

The restaurant is dark and tiny, with music too loud to think over, let alone talk. Oliver can’t see Mary's face across the table, and can barely make out Laurel sitting next to him . He feels like he’s fallen down the hole, he’s stuck inside the actual hole.

It’s perfect.

A waitress approaches their table, just a white face with blonde hair floating above a black-clad body. Oliver manages to catch the word ‘drinks’ and orders a gin and tonic before he remembers that Felicity used to love them on hot summer nights when iced tea just couldn’t cut the humidity. When it arrives, he swallows it in three large mouthfuls and asks for a beer, ‘Whatever’s cold.’

“Did you get a load of that waitress?” Mary yells from across the table.

Oliver leans back and checks out of the conversation. It’s not like he can hear him very well anyway.

“She looked just like your ex-wife. I mean, your wife. I mean, your…ow!”

Oliver is pretty sure Laurel just kicked her under the table, but he can’t be bothered to care. He didn’t even make eye contact with the waitress, let alone register what she looked like. And there have got to be lots of tiny blondes trying to make it . His beer lands on the table in front of him and as he reaches out, it glows green. 

 

It’s the mood-changer!” Laurel squeals, bouncing in her seat. “I forgot that this was the place. If your date isn’t going well, or whatever, you just have to wait, like, 20 minutes or something, and the entire mood of the place changes. Look!”

She points at the lights but all He could see the waitress who is wearing a silvery sheath over her black leotard, the whole outfit glowing more green than silver in the light. She does have Felicity's body , hair and skin color,

 

“She really does look like her. Sorry, but with the music…it’s like attack of the pod people,” Mary says, followed by another loud ‘Ow!’ as Laurel plays defense.

She’s the next best thing to having Tommy act as his filter, but not quite as successful at distracting his thoughts. He watches their waitress glide around the room, depositing drinks on other tables. She stops and punches an order into the little screen at her station, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear like Felicity always did. Maybe she’s a long lost cousin…or maybe Oliver has already had enough to drink for one night.

He pushes his beer away and gives Mary a smile that he hopes says ‘no big deal'

He’s been surprisingly successful at keeping Felicity out of his brain—whenever he has practice to distract him that is. Put him in a room with Felicity-bot, and forget it .

The meal is over, for Oliver at least, when the mood shifts to . The waitress has a rose tucked behind her ear and The Way You Look Tonight filters softly down through the air. He snags her arm when she comes to clear his plate, handing her his AMEX wordlessly. Laurel coughs and makes a show of pushing her half-full plate to the side, but Oliver doesn’t respond. It’s rude, he knows it, but he needs to go home. His wife’s doppelganger is walking around in front of him and his brain is screaming at him that he can’t spend the rest of his life reading about her online, never having an actual conversation .

* * *

 

The next morning , He drags himself out of bed and shower sounds good to wash away the memories of the Felicity -bot and his call for a divorce lawyer and his team losses

 

He flips open his cell phone. “‘ Oliver .”

“I can hear you through the door.”

Oliver turns around and lets the back of his head flop against the wood. “I’m not hiding. It’s called sleeping. You do it before the sun wakes up.”

“Open the door , I really need to talk to you ”

“Do I have bartering room for a shower?” he asks, walking into the bathroom to turn on the water.

Chris hmphs into the phone, but Oliver doesn’t get a colorful string of reasons why he can’t. “I’ll be back in 15 with coffee and papers. Be alert.”

 

By the time Oliver finishes with his shower, Chris returned  
Oliver is speechless. He looks up at his face, her expression tight.

“What is the number one rule, Oliver ? What do I always say is the number one rule?”

“Do not tell you intimate details?”

“No, that is number two. Number one is...”

“Stick to the line?”

Chris actually growls at him. “Do. Not. Get. Caught! If you do not get caught there will be nothing to learn intimate details about and no line to stick to!” He throws her hands up in the air. 

Listen, can you just do me one favor?” He asks, . “For the love of God , if you are going to have someone else sleeping in your room, pretend you don’t know my name.”

Oliver glances over at the messed up room ,and He realizes he hadn’t exactly thought the whole thing , Nothing happened last night .. Right ?

"Anyway , The Guy we hired to spy on Felicity brought his first report " Chris told him

" you did what !!! " two angry voices echo through the room

" Thea ... !! " Oliver says surprisingly

 

* * *

 

 **The First kiss** .....

 _His_ hands were trembling. That was her first thought. His fingers barely grazed the surface of her ribs, tickling her skin through her thin shirt. His breath was coming in short shuddering breaths. That was her second thought. She had pulled back from the hug and was looking at his down turned face now

.  
“ Oliver ?” He quickly flicked looked up, giving her a slight glimpse of his blue eyes and then they were focusing on her lips. Her heart was thundering in her ears and blood rushed to every surface of her skin. She was sure she was blushing .  His fingers on her sides were still there, but they were becoming braver and slowly traveling to her hips where her shirt rode high and skin was exposed. She trembled and his fingers stopped as they came into contact with her skin. They froze in the moment, neither of them braved enough to move or speak. Finally she forced out the words that had been choked in her throat since they went out a week ago then He traveled out of the city for a match ..

“Kiss me Oliver .” It wasn’t a request. He let out a trembling breath and his eyes lifted to hers. Blue fire to blue ice. He blinked once and then wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her firmly against him. She liked the feeling of being surrounded by those arms. Mmm, his arms, she thought. She saw his tongue briefly touch his bottom lip and she did the same and then their lips met. It was tentative and wet, but so so lovely. She couldn’t breathe and felt light-headed as he turned his head to deepen the kiss, touching his tongue to her bottom lip for a second. All she could think was, His tongue, She pulled her head back slightly and so did he, Their foreheads resting against each other. They stood there breathing, feeling the warmth of each others bodies.  
   
“ Felicity ?” His hoarse rasp sent butterflies into her stomach.

“Yeah?” His lips were still touching hers as they spoke.  
   
“I Missed you .” He felt her mouth stretch into a smile against his and she pressed a soft, slow, kiss to his mouth lingering on his bottom lip. He unconsciously let out a low feral rumble in his chest, his fingers gripping her jeans and pulling her closer.  
   
“I missed you too .” She replied , He snorted softly and smiled

* * *

 

" Thea , I didn't know you're back to starling " Oliver replies and moves to hug her

Diggle's expression darkened " what are you doing , Oliver ? " He scoffed. "

" getting my life back " Oliver spat, he was visibly losing his temper.

".and by spying on Felicity , This isn't the way to do that , you're losing your mind " Diggle spat with just as much frustration and anger.

Oliver frowned. " what ? I just need to know what's going on " his fist slammed onto the table.

Thea's posture straightened, but she did flinch " Oliver what's going on , why you left the house , My Mom called , this is not the way to .... "

Oliver snapped. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do , I will do it my way " Oliver  replied.

"I have been sitting quiet for long time , I'm going to talk with Felicity " Digg said through clenched teeth, too many unsaid responses running through his head.

Oliver pursed his lips. " Don't tell Felicity about this "

" She's my Friend , you're my friend , I don't know what's happening but I will get my answers by asking not in your stupid way , what if you knew there's more , then what " The voice was cold, unlike the many rhetorical times before , He turned and left

" Oliver , I'm sorry for everything " Thea said apologizing "

" it's Okay Speedy " Oliver smiled softly

" can we back to the report now ? " Chris asked , He just nodded and They went to sit on the couch

For a week all she did is going to work then back home , she didn't visit any of her Friends and she only went out for buying stuff " Chris summarized the report

" and Nathan ? '" Oliver asked through clenched teeth . " He visited her once , and They talked at the front door, He never went inside " Chris added

" That's Strange " Thea beamed

" it's .... " Oliver sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't make assumption yet ... ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos please 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon


	8. 21 Days partII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys .. Happy weekend .. 
> 
> things you need to know , first Diggle is not a player , he's part of the team medical staff . We will need his medical expert in the future ;)
> 
> Second Laurel is the attorney of the team . Handle all their legal action 
> 
>  
> 
> so here's the new chapter I hope you like it as usual thank you for everything and  
> Enjoy reading ....

Felicity had been friends with John Diggle since Oliver had introduced them to each other. Sparking a friendship that had outlasted , the simplicity of their weekly got together, had been the last thing on Felicity's mind . Until the day when Diggle picked up his phone and gave Felicity a call, practically asking her to sit down and have a cup of coffee with her old friend.

 

Felicity sat in the café , smiling faintly as Diggle fawned all over her and relaxed into the chair . Though the blonde remained silent, she could tell Diggle was trying to assess her, to read her body language as she would a suspect, which sort of gave her uneasy feeling.

"Well stranger, it's nice to see you too. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to ask Lyla up to use her special techniques to figure it out?" Diggle questioned, laughing nervously before taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Come on Felicity, out with it. How are you, how have you been and what's been keeping you locked in that small house of yours?" He continued to question the blonde, hoping to get some answers.

"I-I'm good, things with me... Things with me are good." Felicity replied, shaking her head as she tried to regain a sense of composure. The events of the past days causing her mind to whir and her heart to ache in ways it had never before.

"That sounded real convincing ... Come on, tell the truth, what's going on? How are things really?" Diggle asked, looking at the blonde with a curiously raised eyebrow. Slightly confused as to why Felicity was being so withheld from him , since she had never really been so closed off before, at least not with him and Lyla

"Things with me, friends are good. Things with my job are good, things with me... Not so good." She replied, after sipping her third cup of coffee. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now, I know you want to talk about it, but I'm barely holding it together as it is " Felicity added, her eyes pleading with Diggle to agree not to push her in to it ...

John simply nodded and replied with a "Sure, just out with it already." Before ordering the both of them another cup of coffee and waved his hand in a gesture for Felicity to continue.

Felicity took a deep breath and exhaled before attempting to speak. " Oliver and I.. Split up but I'm sure you already knew." Felicity said quickly as if the words were poison and she was trying to spit them from her mouth before it could affect her.

 

Diggle shook his head disbelievingly and furrowed his brows. " I don't think Oliver agrees with this " He said quickly . he then handed her the cup of coffee and hoped that the blonde would continue even though he had agreed not to press for more information.

"No, it was not a fight ... It's over." Felicity replied, her eyes beginning to water at the mere memory.

 

"Wait, what happened?" He asked confused

", you said you wouldn't make me talk about it, I don't want to talk about it." She replied, her brows knitting together.

"You can't just tell me something like that and not expect for me to ask, what the hell happened ." Diggle responded

Felicity leaned back in her chair and took another deep breath as she watched Diggle as He took in the information, taking notice of their friend's dilemma of trying not to ask anything furtheers . Trying to process the news of her relationship status. Diggle shook his head. "Alright, couples had fights. Who says it was 'The Fight' lots of fights seem like the big one, the one to end all fights. I mean come on, I and Lyla have had our share... I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." He said after a few moments of silence had been shared between the two of them.

"Look it's over, that's it. The end, it was the fight... Not a fight, I don't ." She said in response, shaking her head once again. Felicity breathed out before quickly wiping away an unshed tear

. "I'm sure you'll come back, It's Oliver... he's not going to just let you walk out of his life." Diggle stated. " he's been stuck to you like glue since you first started dating ... Just give it a little time. It's not over, Felicity ... Trust me." He added with a flash of his infamous Diggle grin.

" you don't understand... ." Felicity replied, her eyes now fully flooded with unshed tears.

"What's really going on ?" He asked, sitting up straight , knowing very well the past between the man she spoke of and the blonde.

"No and I don't want , I !" She practically shouted in a panicked manner, her hands now trembling from the mere thoughts

"Well, look it's not pretty but things happen. Not pretty, it's not disney but things happen... It's the real world and these things happen, but it's not the end of the world and things don't have to be over." Diggle spoke softly to her, slowly moving his hands to lay atop the blonde's on the table.

"No, you don't understand... I need it to be over, I need it to be over because I can't take it . Yes, I love him and yes I want to still marry but I need to separate from Oliver for now " she replied, her hands now off the table, waving around as if to accentuate her each and every statement. " it hurts! It really fucking hurts, so I had to let go of the bumber because it hurts too much, it hurts too much..." she finally broke down, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, it was if all the color had been drained from her, like the breakup and the trauma of her heart being broken had been quite literally draining the life out of her.

He listened intently to the blonde and nodded his head. "I understand but you know love isn't easy, it's going to hurt... It's going to nearly kill you but it's worth it. Nothing is worth taking the risk more than love or better yet, true love as I heard it from you." He responded, his own heart breaking at the sight of her usually calm and cool friend so fragile and broken

" and if you want to tell me anything just call or come to me . Lyla and sara missed you . Okay " He stood up and walked towards Felicity then hugged her tightly , Felicity just nodded against his chest ...

* * *

 

Felicity woke up feeling off, like something was going to happen. Not to mention she had a slight pain in her head and her stomach turned uncomfortably, but she blamed it on being nervous for the big game tomorrow, she knows Oliver is planning to lead his team to the regional, and he was excited.

Her headache slowly worsened during the day, shivers were coming violent, she felt cold and like she couldn't warm up, the felling in her stomach was getting worse, and she started to get a cough but he blamed it on pregame butterflies and continued her day like nothing was wrong, but she knew something was wrong a cough didn't come with a pregame butterflies .

 

Oliver's room was too quiet without Felicity's presence. It wasn't just her presence, but her voice, the little comments and observations she made about everything, and her movements, spanning from just the turn of her head or Felicity flailing because they'd missed her favourite show while they'd been out. Biting his lip, Oliver turned slowly around and started to walk down the street he had come from. This time, he would try to pay more attention to where he was going.

Oliver is the caption of the hockey team, they had won every game lately and he hopes they can keep it that way. He walked into the locker room; most of the team members were there. He walked over to where Tommy and Logan were.

"Hey man" Tommy said as he put on his gear.

"Hey" Oliver said as he set down his gear, ready to put it on.

"You ready to kick some butt?" Tommy asked

"Heck yes" Oliver said as he started to put on his gear. A smile spread across his face, happy to be playing hockey, it always made him feel better on the worse days, and today was one of those days.

Logan let out a soft chuckle, "this is supposed team to be the toughest" Logan said as he put on his gear,

"Who care's we can take them" Tommy said with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

 

_winter of 2013_

They stared at Oliver in shock.

"An answer would be nice," Oliver said, his arms crossing across his chest in impatience.

"Uh-You-What?" Moira stuttered, her eyes going wide.

"I asked if I could bring my girlfriend over for dinner. I would like you to meet her," Oliver drawled with a frown on his face.

"Er – Girlfriend?" Thea asked dazedly.

"Yes, girlfriend," He enunciated slowly, as if speaking to a pair of five year olds instead of women grown.

"But I thought – " Moira did not get to express what she really thought because at that moment Thea, who seemed to have recovered from her shock, jabbed her elbow into Oliver's ribs.

"Ow!"

"Of course we would love to meet her!" Thea replied "Wouldn't we, Mom ?"

Moira managed to give them a pained smile,. "Yes, yes, of course."

>>\------>

"Did you know about his girlfriend?" Moira asked Thea

Thea frowned at her , "Of course, I didn't."

"I thought he was a womanizer " At Moira's glare, she hastily added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

". Apparently, we were wrong," Thea"s face lit up then, "Oh, Oliver is bringing home his girlfriend! I can't wait to meet her!"

"You know, Oliver didn't even tell us her name," Moira pointed out.

"Likely because you would have tried to check her if he did."

Moira had to agree, but hey, you could not blame her . It's her only son

"I'm going to tell Walter," she heard Thea say and watched as the younger girl practically ran out of the room . She sighed and got to work.

They had a girlfriend to meet.

Thea was chattering excitedly, and Moira really tried to pay attention to her, she really did, but she was just so worried to meet Oliver's girlfriend that half her words escaped her . The minute the doorbell rang, she was out of her chair and at the door, with Thea hot on her heels.

 

"Well, don't just stand at the door! Let them in, Mom," Thea spoke up brightly and she quickly moved, she knew exactly what was going on in her mind

The moment, however, she opened the door, she froze. Standing outside the door with their son's arms around her waist was the blonde woman who works for her

As they all took a seat at the table, Moira directed a question at both Oliver and Felicity, "So, what made you two decided to date? I did not even know that you liked each other!"

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look, apparently deciding who would answer, before Oliver spoke up, "Well, it's a funny story, you see. We have met at one of my Games , I didn't even know she works for QC " Oliver paused to take a breath before continuing

Felicity laughed and punched Oliver gently on the arm, "You're forgetting the best part! He stalked me for weeks then After we kissed . he said, let's go to get some. ."

Thea and Moira turned to look at their son wide eyed, and Felicity blushed, "I meant to say let's go get some coffee!" , Oliver chuckled

Felicity was bright red now, and sputtering quite extensively.

Thea decided that she liked the girl, and from Oliver's beaming face, it was clear that he approved of her too.

" Does Laurel know?" Moira's voice was a bit high pitched, a sure sign that she was getting angry.

"Yes, but don't be mad at her. I made her promise not to tell you," Oliver smirked, "It was probably the only way to keep her quiet. You two lovebirds share everything."

Moira cheeks turned a faint shade of pink from anger , and she looked calmed down, somewhat, " and I wonder why ."

Oliver raised his eyebrows, incredulous, "Sure, whatever floats your boat," he took a glance at his watch and shared a look with his girlfriend before standing up, Felicity following him a second later, "We've got to go now." . He really wanted them to get a long but his Mom Obviously has other plans

At Thea's questioning face, he amended, "Well, she has to go now, and I'm dropping her off."

"What? You just got here!" Thea complained playfully.

"Sorry, Thea , I've to go ," she added, "Dinner was lovely, Mrs Queen Thank you for having us."

 

As they all watched while Oliver helped Felicity with her coat, Thea whispered to Moira, "They just fit together, don't they?"

Moira hummed and whispered back, ".we will see about this ...."

* * *

 

They were all ready and heading out on the ice to warm up. Coach was already on the sidelines as he watched them warm up. He had yelled out the warm up to the team, and they started up all excited to start to play.

The game started Oliver was in center. Tommy was on the right wing. Logan was on left wing , Oliver had won the face off and had passed up to Tommy. He had passed back to Oliver who was now passing off to Logan who made a goal. We all high five and skated back to where they started. Oliver had won the face off again, all playing aggressive and their hardest. Oliver was at his highest at this point. He managed to skate all the way up passing between them and he had taken a shot and the puck sailed in the goal.

It was now half time, they had managed to piss of the other team. Oliver was still on fire, he scored 5 out of the 7 goals. The score was no 7-2

"Keep it up Oliver" the coach came over, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Dude you're doing great" Tommy said, he was happy that their team was winning.

"Thanks , you too buddy" Oliver said, and he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Oliver felt great, he didn't feel hurt anymore, but he knew the feeling would return after the game, but he didn't care really they were winning and he was happy. The whistle blew and the game started again. They all headed out to their original places.

The game was almost over they had 50 seconds left, they were still in the lead and the other team was angry the score was now 12-3. Oliver had scored 6 more goals, and the other guy playing center was ready to attack him you could see it in his eyes.

The whistle blew and the clock started to tick. Oliver passed the puck over to Logan who took it half way up the rink, then passed into Tommy . He was close to score a goal but didn't have an opening; he then passed over to Oliver. Oliver and Tommy managed to fake the other team and Tommy scored the goal. The whole team roared with excitement.

Then America won the hockey game against Canada. The siren blew, the signal for all his teammates to lovingly smash him into the side panels of the rink in a semblance of a hug. His yell of victory came forth twenty times as strong – in fact more than a million times as strong as he felt the triumph of his people courses through his veins. After more celebratory pats on the back and bone-crushing tackles ......

* * *

 

Felicity laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. "Ugh! Why can't I sleep!" She cried out to the darkness. Unfortunately the darkness had no answers for her. Rolling over she looked at the clock. 1:35. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she needed her sleep. The last thing she wanted to do was show up with bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Staring around her room, She closed her eyes and shook her head, sighing. Oliver would have berated her for mopping (Hmph. Come on, I haven't been gone for  long.) but one thing that was worrying Felicity was that it was getting harder for her to hear Oliver's voice, even in her head, or even predict what Oliver would have said about something.

. Her phone started ringing on her night stand. She grabbed it and checked to see who it was before answering it .

When she saw the name of the caller she grinned into the darkness and pressed the answer button.

"Hey" Felicity answered smiling 

"Hey back" 

"I'm glad you called." Felicity replied

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Oliver asked 

"Of course you didn't" she laughed. " congrats to the big win . I did call you but it went straight to the voice mail "

" yeah , you know , press conference and everything " Oliver said apologizing

" Tell me you guy's didn't do something stupid after the game ." She asked curiously

"OK, I won't tell you. Seriously though, I wanted to see you there but I know with everything happened lately , it's a long shot " Oliver said

Felicity released the breath she had been holding. " I'm sorry !"

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to upset you , I guess I am just worried that you will change your mind. It took long enough to convince you . I really don't want to go through that again." Oliver said nervously . They agreed not to do anything for now and He was afraid she might change her mind while he's a way

"I promise, I won't ." Felicity assured him

"You say stuck, I say blessed , Remember " He laughed at the memory . he could tell she was blushing even though he couldn't see her ..

"Sleep well" Felicity said

"I will now. Good night Felicity " Oliver said excited

" Good night Oliver "

Felicity disconnected the call and settled back down in her bed. She missed this How They head to their room and slip into something more comfortable. It is obvious how much they've missed each other once they climb into bed together. They close the gap between them and make sweet gentle love. She cries his name over and over while he handles her with the utmost respect and care that she deserves. He knows which buttons to push to drive her insane, but he is also gentle so that he doesn’t hurt her. Then She went right to sleep while the voice of Oliver ran through her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments Plz
> 
>  
> 
> It's the time to move faster with this story


	9. Wedding or Divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys , it finally October yeayyyy ...  
> Thank you for everything I mean it 
> 
> here's the new chapter I hope you like it  
> Enjoy reading

 

Oliver has been tired ? It doesn't just mean the yawning, I'm gonna sleep in on Saturday kind of tired. It is 'boned-numbing, brain freezing level of exhaustion , where you can lean against a wall and slide down to the floor not waking up for days' level of exhaustion.

He's tired of this mess. He's tired of being betrayed. He's tired of trusting only to have that trust tossed back in his face.. 

He feels like he could spend the rest of the day on the couch and be totally fine with that. Except then the doorbell rings and Tommy yells that he is in the shower, and Oliver reluctantly pushes himself up off the couch and heads for the door.

"I'm coming!" he yells the doorbell rings again. When he reaches the door he pulls it opened a little too quickly, a mistake he quickly regrets when his stomach tightens .

" Mom !!! what are you doing here ?," Oliver starts, and then bites down on his tongue when his mother shoots him a scolding glare.

Moira looks at him carefully, and then says, " I came to see my son who didn't answer my phone calls or came home not even once ."

" And who's fault is that " Oliver replies

" I thought it's the right thing to do "

" Oh did you?” Oliver retorts, words dripping with venom, “I almost didn’t notice. Instead of helping me , you made the situation worse "

“ Oliver ,” Moira says, in a tone which indicates a forced calm.

“And the most annoying thing,” Oliver continues, “is that if you’d have just fucking believed in me instead of trying fucking things up then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“ Oliver , I did what I thought was right,” Moira replies. Her eyes are like steel. "I did it to protect you. I don't regret it "

“PROTECT ME! I’m so sick of you thinking of me as a stupid kid,” Oliver says

“ Oliver ,” Moira says, voice low and commanding,

“ Mom just leave .” Oliver says angrily, Oliver was pissed, the kind of pissed that made him want to hit something and hit it really hard

Moira stared at him and swallowed hard. Ok, she wasn’t expecting that. His eyes stared daggers into her and he looked like he might break at any moment. Moira didn’t know what to do so she just shrugged. “You are the most stupid, arrogant, irritating-” Moira tries to continue

“ Mom . Don't make it worse ,” Oliver shouts, stopping Moira tirade. Moira pales, notes the fire bring in Oliver’s eyes.

He was angry and rightly so, but yelling at him wouldn’t do any good. The last thing she wanted was a fight. he looked like he hadn’t slept in days and she knew that anything she said would probably make him feel worse “Fine,” Moira replies sullenly, slamming the door in protest..

Oliver watches her go and ignores the guilt that follows.

* * *

 

The night before the court hearing, Felicity sat in the living room of their house still flipping through old photo albums. Tears poured down her face and she had long since stopped trying to stop them. She dreaded what would happen tomorrow. Their marriage may be officially over and she'd be alone. What would she do without Oliver ? Her life centered around him. She had more fun with him than anyone else; she was closer to him than anyone. Who would she turn to now?

She looked at the pictures in her lap. There were some pictures of them when dancing in Rio. She remembered that perfectly. They were very romantic weeks . Page after page was filled with pictures of them having fun and looking so happy together.

At the end of the book she found a very old shrivelled up rose with a pink bow around it. She remembered that rose. he'd found a really pretty exotic rose and gave it to her with a sweet kiss and an "I love you". She sighed. She couldn't even remember the last time they said those words.

She got off the couch and flew down the hallway to go upstairs. At the end of the hallway on the wall was a huge framed wedding picture. She tried again uselessly to wipe away her tears as she looked at it. In the picture, they were still standing at the altar and they had their arms around each other with big happy smiles on their faces.

Finally she flew upstairs to try to get some sleep before tomorrow. She wished tomorrow wouldn't happen. She wished they could go back to how things used to be when they were almost carefree and happy with no worries for the rest of their days. 

* * *

 

**_Beautiful_   _Saturday_   _of_   _2014_**

"Oh my god , I can't do this," Oliver started to hyperventilate.

"Can't do what?" Tommy asked catching the bow tie Oliver had flung across the room in frustration.

"I can't go out there, I'm going to fall over, or forget what I'm supposed to say or, or, or..."

" Oliver bro, chill man; you're not gonna forget what to say. You've been practicing for like forever," Tommy reassured Oliver who was looking more and more like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked sounding lost.

"I'm positive. Now get ready you have 5 minutes," He chuckled as Oliver shrieked and rushed to make sure his hair was perfect.

 

Exactly four minutes and forty-three seconds Olive was standing at the door to find Dig waiting him there

"Are you okay?" Dig asked him who looked nervous. They had been left alone while everyone inside got to their seats.

"I'm fine," Oliver reassured himself more that dig

"Really? Before I married Lyla , I was a mess. I was absolutely certain she would change her mind and not turn up, either that or I'd pass out before she finished walking down the aisle," Dig remembered fondly.

Oliver chuckled , "Really? You were worried?"

"It's only natural. When you're in love, you wonder how this incredible person could possibly love you, that someone that beautiful could even notice you. What you have to remember Oliver is that Felicity in there is thinking the exact same thing about you," Dig engulfed him in a hug. "Are you ready?"

Oliver nodded and smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

The huge door opened very slowly, and between the luminescence of sunshine, she came in. Very bright, too illuminating; the touch of her radiant flesh made him narrow his eyes. And there, Oliver found his fiancé; as beautiful as a princess and flawless . Her hair was dimming the white glows from her back; the golden was still as fresh as sunrise, and the wavy locks which fell down along her neck line, were breathtakingly beautiful.

The music echoed through the Great One's Temple, leading her steps on a crimson fur carpet which led to the altar. Tenderly, yet firmly, she moved on with happiness curved on her chewy lips. her eyes scanned through every guest's excitement, helping her to find the full contentment in her heart, that finally, today was her wedding.

One of her hands touched her bouquet , while her other hand holding her mother's hand Donna who looks beautiful as her daughter , faces decorated with smiles And the young girl threw the rose petals to the aisle, making a stream of blooms for the happy groom.

After she was satisfied on greeting all of the guests with her eyes, she locked her gaze to Oliver . He showed his greatest felicity in his eyes, before shyly shut them to get more of firmness within his heart. Their eyes are shinning with happiness ....

 

Ladies and Gentlemen we have gathered here today to join in matrimony these two Lovers . Before we exchange the rings, each one has written their own vows. Oliver if you would like to go first."

Oliver and Felicity turned to face each other, and everyone else faded away.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he started as he kissed Felicity's knuckles. "I know I exactly quick to realise that you were everything I wanted, and I have no idea what I would do without you. You make whatever room you're in brighter and the colours around you more vibrant ," he gave a soft laugh as he blinked against his tears. "I love listening to you talk. " Both of them blushed as their friends laughed in good nature.

"You are my best friend Felicity , soul mate and the keeper of my heart. I would give it to you . you had me so entranced that you slipped in and stole it right out from under my nose. You've had it ever since. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I will always be right here, laughing with you; crying with you and lying around stuffing popcorn into my mouth while you sing along to whatever the movie we're watching. So, Felicity Meghan Smoak , I promise that , you will never be alone and no matter what, there will always be someone right here, beside you."

The congregation was sniffing too as they focused on Felicity for her vows.

"And people think I'm the romantic," Felicity teased as she brushed away a stray tear.

"I know I have to wait," he offered apologetically as he leaned forward to giving Felicity a quick peck to the lips, "but I can't." Felicity, along with everyone else gave soft chuckles.

"I love you so much Oliver, that sometimes it scares me. You were this strong, confident, courageous man who was so… amazing, you still are, and I didn't realize that I liked you until you chased me . I had been doodling our names but I figured it was just a crush. I am going to stop embarrassing myself now," she flushed a bright red and Oliver cupped her face, brushing away her tears. "We've had our ups and downs and we'll have more, I'm sure, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You take sad things and make them better, and you make the good things great. You have been a rock for me and I hope I've been one for you. And I know that in sixty years when we're both stylishly grey and feeding the ducks in the park, that we won't care of anything just being together .Oliver Jonas Queen . I love you so much and I will love you forever "

after the rings exchanged " Now I pronounced you a husband and wife , you may kiss the bride "

Oliver leaned over and cupped Felicity's head and they kissed passionately , everyone started to clap and shout congrats

"I can't believe we really did it," Oliver breathed excitedly as they were walking to the reception.

"I know, do you feel different? I feel different, I'm officially Felicity Queen ."

"I just feel lucky," Oliver grinned.

"Well you're definitely getting lucky tonight," Felicity said grinning back with a wink.

Oliver burst in to laughter, "Good to know. We find out where our crazy friends are sending us on the honeymoon when we get there. Any idea what they've done?"

"Not a clue. Even Thea wouldn't break under threat of telling Moira about her and Roy " Felicity said pensively.

"Wow you pulled out the big guns," Oliver teased his new wife

"Hush you," Felicity snuggled into Oliver's chest, happily relaxing .......

* * *

Today

The next day Oliver and Dig poofed to the Court. Oliver was so tired. He'd hardly slept last night. His eyes had bags under them from it and they were red and he hadn't bothered to brush his hair this morning but he did it after Dig asking him to

"You don't have to do it you know. When you see her, just tell her how you feel," Dig said . He didn't want just one of them. They balanced each other out. Felicity always kept Oliver from doing something too outrageous and stupid, and he kept her from being too serious. He knew deep down she probably still loved him too and if he'd just tell her how he felt, they would be okay. They entered the court room and saw her . "Hey Felicity !"

Felicity flew over to them. "Hi Dig !" she said hugging him tightly.

Diggle looked at Oliver and motioned for him to say something to her.

"Um, hi Felicity ," Oliver said not knowing exactly how to say what he really wanted to say.

She looked away from him still not able to meet his eyes without crying. "Hi Oliver . "

They sat in the court room on opposite sides. The divorce trial started and the judge told each of them to give their reasons for divorce. Dig didn't know about anyone else, but he could tell from their tone that neither of them meant it. Then Oliver told the judge he doesn't want a divorce .

Oliver and Felicity both felt like they were in hell. Felicity was hardly listening to what anyone else was saying. Her mind kept flashing back to the day they got married. They vowed that day to stay together forever. What is forever? Maybe it was just a fictional thing people created to make themselves feel better about something but in actuality it just didn't exist. She remembered that forever was sealed with a kiss at the altar. And the cake and the dances they shared at the reception. That night they gave themselves to each other mind, body, heart, and soul. She never imagined they would be here today.

She wouldn't even turn her head in his direction, but Oliver however couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't know how often he'd see her after this and he wanted to take in as much of her beauty as he could. There was no light in her beautiful blue eyes, had he done that to her? He looked at her pink lips. He hadn't kissed them in ages. He wanted to feel how soft they were pressing against his mouth hungry for his sweet taste. And her hair, her blonde curly hair

He almost didn't hear what was the judge told them

" Mrs.Queen , I'm asking you .do you want a divorce " the judge asked Felicity

" Mrs. Queen ? "

" Mrs. Queen the judge is talking to you " her lawyer touched her hand

Oliver's heart was beating fast as he became more worried. This wasn't the reaction he wanted. She sounded like she was going to say that she really didn't want him anymore. She was going to tell him to sign the damn papers and their marriage was over. He was scared. He realized that the worst thing that could possibly happen to him, worse than death, worse than anything is losing Felicity

Felicity? Are you alright?" The voice sounds concerned but she still can't figure out . A wave of nausea rushes over her, she felt a bit light-headed, perhaps, but still aware of her surroundings, capable of understanding and conversing, then it is as if a shutter comes down and everything was going dark, except remember seeing a narrow strip of light, like the light that comes from beneath a door that's not quite closed. Then the light went out, and so did she

 

Then she finally collapses to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will change from now and on promise ....  
> kudos and comments please  
> see ya ♥


	10. Time for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone .... Thank you for everything 
> 
> This is the new chapter , I hope you like it 
> 
> Enjoy reading ......

She feels strange, like her head is wrapped in cotton, people's voices echoing from miles down a tunnel. She closes her eyes, trying to concentrate on what was being said, but once her lids crash down, there's no reopening them.

She sways, her knees buckling beneath her as she collapses to the floor, her last conscious thought being " I don't want one , Nooo , No " 

When she does regain consciousness, it's utter chaos. People yelling around her, a cacophony blocking her attempts to tell everyone she is okay She gives up, closing her eyes once again, allowing her other senses to relay whatever pertinent information she needs .

She's cradled against someone's chest, her head lolling against his shoulder, a familiar cologne wafting up to her nose, mixed with dust and weird smells The space they're in is close, and the heat of many bodies slightly jostling against her gives her the slightest feeling of annoying . 

She opens her eyes again, this time concentrating on her surroundings, making her brain connect the colors and shapes around her with their meanings. The elevator. She's in the elevator and Oliver is holding her, cradling her like an injured child, trying to yell over Dig . "In or out John . We have to get her to the hospital. Hurry up."

She glances at Diggle , the overly dramatic kicked-puppy expression on his face elicits a giggle, creeping through the fog. The arms encircling her tighten, and suddenly her vision's filled with Oliver's face. His worry lined, perspiration streaked, face. So full of questions. "Felicity , are you OK ? "

She tries to nod, head still swimming slightly, but unexpectedly she feels a little sick, a nausea with no explanation causes her to squeeze her eyes shut once again, this time pursing her lips against the urge to gag .

* * *

Felicity crawled towards it, relieved to find that it was Oliver, with his coat over her she was asleep, or passed out, and Felicity let her fingers rest on Oliver's arm, struggling to remember what had happened, where they were.

To hospital. Her hand on Oliver's arm tightened. They'd been driving to hospital. 

" Felicity ?" He reached her face, his fingers stroke her cheek

" Oliver ?" Felicity's voice was faint.

" Yeah, I'm here." Oliver replied

Felicity let out a breath. " Thought you'd gone."

 

" Please! I need help ! " He pleaded the nurse behind the reception desk. That seemed to catch the attention and soon called for the ER. Then a few nurses rushed with a bed with them. He gently put Felicity on the bed and followed the nurses. But he was shut out when it got to the Emergency Room.

Being exhausted, he went back to the lobby to sit down and waited for the doctor. Soon he felt a tap at his shoulder, only to reveal Dig .

" she's going to be just fine , with everything happens she must be stressed out " Dig tried to confront Oliver

Felicity's eyes opened, her vision swimming, colours and lines slowly coming together to form what she quickly recognised as the ceiling of a room, and a jolt of panic struck her heart as she became suddenly aware .

He noticed her eyes flutter all of a sudden. It happened again but this time she opened her eyes all the way.

Excited, he sat next to her on the bed and took both of her hands in his stroking them.

After a little while she became aware of her surroundings. She stared at him , her face stone cold ,  “ Oh ! You’re awake ! ” Oliver smiled at her and tried to pull her in for a hug but she pushed him away and grabbed her hands back. He sighed.

Felicity looked around nervously and said, "Where am I ? What the hell happened ? Why are you here ?"

" Felicity you fainted at the court " Oliver started.

 “You !” Her words came out entirely too quickly and he could feel them garbling. “You, I, I–”

 Oliver only smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. “You fainted. I’ve been sitting here watching and waiting for you to wake up – to make sure you were all right.”

Her face colouring under his freckles, Felicity refused to meet his gaze. “ But I…you…”

She trailed off when she felt Oliver’s fingers cup her chin almost gingerly, and allowed her to turn her head. When she finally met the other’s gaze, she swallowed hard and fought the urge to pull away again.

" I will go to call the doctor Okay " Felicity just nodded

After the doctor checked Felicity " So ? " 

 " Relax... Everything's fine." Felicity smiled 

The wound up tension seizing his muscles, slowly seeps out of him, and he slumps slightly, feeling a little foolish. A relieved laugh tumbles out of him, half sigh. "Um, so, why did you faint ?" The concern is back, but only a whisper of what it was before.

" Well , the doctor said I had a hypoglycemia " Felicity replied 

" And that is " Oliver asked concerned

" low blood sugar " 

" and that's only made you fainted " Oliver confused

" That and everything is happening , stress I guess " Felicity sighed 

Oliver nodded and said " the hearing secession is postponed , So don't worry about it "

* * *

 

Felicity stared morosely out the window. The sun had set not too long ago and the moon had yet to show itself, leaving the world in that temporary state of pure darkness. She could see little by the few street lights situated outside the window of her hospital room, but it was preferable to anything else she could look at .

The girl was in a miserable state. It had been a while since everything happened and,. The doctors, of course, insisted on routine check ups and stay the night for observation

" Visiting hours are almost over," Felicity called bitterly as she heard the door creak open. She cared little for who it was; in.this state, she much preferred solitude.

" I don't think that applied to me Felicity," Oliver called cheerfully as he entered the room. he consciously ignored the venom in Felicity's voice.

Oliver locked the door behind him , reflecting on the pleasure of private hospital rooms, and then stalked over to the bed Felicity occupied. he sat down in the hospital chair next to it and fidgeted around a bit before deciding that he was about as comfy as he would get.

"What do you want ?" Felicity asked

"How are you ?" Oliver inquired, a hint of worry sneaking into his voice.

" Fine," Felicity muttered, though, in a way, she was so very far from it.

Oliver looked her up and down, his eyes resting sadly on her pale skin . Sadness overtook his features, taking the blame for this as he always had done. And probably always would .

"You know," Oliver began, and Felicity turned to look at him for the first time since he entered the room. "I would have died from fear today . if I knew it would spare you all of this. I'd go back and I'd make sure we didn't ... ."

Felicity's eyes went wide, staring in disbelief at him sitting at her bedside, proclaiming that he'd rather have forgotten everything than seeing her go through this . Her mouth opened, getting ready to speak, but Oliver silenced her with a finger as he continued to speak.

"Most of all, though," he started again, uncertainty creeping into her words, " I'd have died if I knew it would take away all this anger than you feel towards me."

" Excuse me. ?" Felicity retorted incredulously. " Angry at YOU?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"You always avoid looking at me. You get touchy whenever I come to visit, and most of the time there's just a hint of annoyance in your voice whenever you have to talk to me. Don't try and tell me you aren't angry with me, Felicity " Oliver spoke breathlessly, his voice going up both in volume and pitch.

"I'm angry at myself!" Felicity yelled back, "I can't look at you because every time I do it reminds me that I hurt you . I hate having you around because I hate knowing that, even though I tried as hard as I could, I couldn't stop you from getting hurt . It makes me feel useless, !"

Oliver smiled sadly at the confession. Like it was a weight off his shoulders to know that she wasn't mad at him .

"You stupid, silly girl," Oliver declared, his voice gentle. " I'm alive because of you, Felicity . I'm here, and I can look into your eyes and tell you this, because of you. I go through every day, blaming myself for you being here, for you being hurt ."

" May I ?" Oliver inquired, his eyes looking pointedly at the bed Felicity was sitting on.

"There isn't much room, but sure," Felicity replied as she moved over.

Felicity had to admit that she hadn't had anything to say nor did she really want to say anything.

Oliver cuddled up to Felicity's side, partly because there wasn't much room on the bed but mostly because he just wanted to feel her heat. Every single moment since today , Oliver had been worried that he'd hear news that something had happened, During that time, Oliver had taken to always wanting to be in contact with Felicity , so that he could feel the warmth of her skin and know she was alive .

she was small and frail, nestled into his side, enveloped by his protective, one-armed embrace. She couldn't help but smile as she realized that Oliver would always be there to keep her safe, no matter how hurt he was, no matter what happened to him . he would always, without hesitation, throw himself in harm's way for her ..

That realization came with a certain emotional response, and Oliver couldn't help himself. he lifted himself up slightly, rising from the embrace, and kissed Felicity

Felicity gasped, surprised at the sudden display of affection. She quickly regained her senses and leaned into the kiss, giving Oliver total control of the moment. They stayed like that for some time, Oliver's hand coming up to cup her face. The action kept her steady as Oliver deepened the kiss, but it was also a romantic gesture in itself as he gently stroked her skin.

They pulled back from the kiss gasping for air. " Oliver ... ! "

" What..?" Oliver mumbled, feeling a warm drop hit his face. he opened his eyes to see tears streaming from Felicity's face. " Felicity ?" he inquired worriedly, the name alone being enough to ask everything he needed to know.

" It's just," Felicity began, her voice affected by the tears

"Shhh, just sleep Okay " Oliver muttered against her lips . He leaned in and kissed her again.

Felicity smiled and Oliver held her tightly, enjoying the skin contact . There wouldn't be any doctors to check on her until morning, and he'd be more than happy to stay like this until then .

After Oliver slept Felicity quickly tapped out a message " **will you pick me tomorrow** . **there's something**  I  **need to tell you** " then sending and tucked the phone away.

She barely closed her eyes when her phone went off , She grabbed it again and turned the volume off this time before opening Dig’s message .

" **sure thing** , I **really think we should talk honestly this time** ..... **See you tomorrow** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things will change the next chapter and this time for real ...  
> kudos and ccomments please


	11. The Truth will set you Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone .... Happy Arrow day ....  
> Thank you so much for everything I appreciate it  
> this the new chapter. , I was planning to the fic to take this turn so I hope you like it 
> 
> Enjoy reading .......

" you did what ? " John shouted His fists clenched. and he realized he was angrier than he could remember being in a long, long time.

He stood, crossing his arms over him chest, and looked at her warily. "Why didn't you say anything , you supposed to be the smart one " he asked, his voice quiet.

Felicity took a deep breath, wanting - no, needing - to sound in control. " I had no choice ," she started. She paused, trying to figure out exactly how to phrase her next words.

She sighed. " I was trying to do the right thing . I knew you wouldn't be thrilled about it, but I had no choice, John ."

"This has nothing to do with that," Digg snapped. Felicity's eyes grew wide. She straightened and he knew he had her complete attention. " you should have told me or Oliver , We could have helped you instead of messed things up even more "

 

Digg watched as his words perforated her skin. He knew her so well; he could tell she was battling between shock, anger and sadness and that if he was anyone other than him , she would tell him to get out and go to hell.

She put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. Not looking at him, Felicity said, " They have him what I supposed to do , they said they will let him go if I did what they asked me ." She started crying

"And if they didn't?" He hated himself to say this but it's a possibility

"Why ?" she asked, defiant. "They will ."

Digg shook his head, not buying what she was selling. Her certainty that everyone would do exactly what they said infuriated him. . It was going to bite her in the ass some day. " and what about Oliver , you almost lost him ."

"It was a risk," Felicity whispered.

Instead of cooling the flames in his chest, her admittance only stoked them. "A risk? You were willing to risk ?"

" I - I don't know " she muttered sadly

"What if they didn't stop? What if they keep this for months or years ? You screw up big this time " Digg asked, knowing his anger was getting the better of him.

The color drained from Felicity's face; she looked like she was about to vomit. Digg closed his eyes, knowing that he had gone too far.

She stalked past him, not even glancing in his direction. As she took the stairs in one stride, Digg said, " Felicity , please." She didn't look back as she went into the bathroom, the door locking firmly behind her.

Digg ran his hands over his hair and muttered, "Crap." His anger was gone, as quickly as a candle snuffed. But the burning need to understand her decision was still there, settling in his gut, refusing to release him.

He dragged his feet to the bathroom door, deciding if he should talk to her now But he promised he will help her . And there was no doubt in his mind that she was angry and scared .

Knocking softly on the door, he said, ", I crossed a line there. I'm sorry."

There was no answer.

The door opened. She was sitting on the floor, facing him, her knees hugged tightly to her chest.

John sighed and stepped in, knowing it would be too much to ask her to come out there, maybe sit on the couch and talk. This was simply her way of trying to control a situation where she felt no control. He could give her this. He gingerly sat down away from her, leaning back on the wall with the shelves.

"We have to figure out our next step . I got connection from my military service and Lyla too , We will solve this Okay , no more hiding things " Felicity just nodded

“You need to sleep. C'mon you will stay with us tonight ”

Felicity nods, almost imperceptibly, wishing he would drop it but knowing that he won’t. She knows he’s worried about her, and she supposes it’s understandable. She knows how tired she looks, she‘s well aware of the shadows under her eyes and she has long given up trying to hide them with make-up. The constant burn of exhaustion behind her eyes had become something she is used to and she wonders if there will ever come a day when she doesn’t feel constantly on the edge of tears; angry, bitter, disappointed tears. She can’t sleep because her mind won’t allow her to, instead choosing to run through everything she did wrong, should have said, didn’t do. She can’t eat because her stomach is housing a permanent knot of dread and anxiety, a knot so big that pushing food beyond it feels like an impossibility, so she’s essentially stopped trying.

“ Felicity ?”

Looking up at the sound of her name, she shakes her head and tries to smile, but can’t seem to manage it, instead biting her lip to contain the sudden threat of tears at the tenderness in his tone. Before she realises it, he is standing in front of her, his hand pushing her hair softly behind her ear, and it’s more than she can take in her current state of exhaustion, and her breath hitches. Her defences down, she gives in to the urge she usually has the strength to fight, and pitches forward, sighing as his arms slide around her, pulling her against him .

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, conscious of her tears soaking into his shirt, but unable to find the strength to pull away. “I’m so sorry.”

“Stop it.” He squeezes her tighter and she feels him drop a kiss into her hair " I know you are , everything is gonna be alright , I promise "

 

* * *

 

Felicity stretches her legs, opens her eyes and wonders why she went to bed in just a t-shirt. It takes a few seconds before the night before coming crashing through her morning haze and she groans, rolling over Holy fucking hell.

She sits up and glances over at the clock on the side of the bed, it’s early, not quite 7 Am, and she wonders if she can be up and out of here before they wake up; she’s never been a morning person, . Almost 7 Am , she realises that she has had five, maybe six hours of sleep, more than she’s had in weeks, and she feels surprisingly refreshed as she climbs out of bed as quietly as possible and heads for the bathroom. Finding an unopened toothbrush in the cabinet, she cleans her teeth, splashes her face and drags a comb through her hair, frowning at herself in the mirror, There's a lot of things she has to do .

sitting in the front of the Computer screen with the contents of a file spread out in front of her. She'd been sitting there for several hours looking for something. She was certain she was missing something.

After staring at the same set of information several hours, Felicity found her concentration beginning to wane. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was beginning to get a headache. She felt her stomach rumble and looked at her watch. It was eleven and she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning.

 

Standing there for a few seconds, coffee in hand, Oliver watches as she types, frowning at the screen as her glasses perch precariously on the end of her nose and her breakfast offering sits on paper bag, untouched.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that’s not heavy enough to act as a paperweight.” He steps in, gesturing at the paper bag

“Really ?” she looks up. “Thanks for the tip.”

He steps closer to her desk, hovering momentarily before dropping into the seat opposite her " I tried calling you last night , here I brought you this ".

“ I know, I…” Felicity shrugs, her gaze moving back to her screen. “Thank you. .”

“It’s kind of pointless thanking me unless you’re actually going to eat it,” his eyebrows raise and he smiles as she sighs and picks up the muffin. “It’s cranberry and apple.”

“Perfect.” She breaks off a piece. “Do you want some?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” he shakes his head and puts his coffee cup down on her desk, saying nothing as she chews before smiling

" Okay ” Felicity replies, turning back to her screen before she continues. “About last night...I'm sorry, I-"

" Felicity ," He stops her, waiting until she turns back to face him. "It's fine. Look,, you were exhausted, Digg told me you stayed at his house and .... , you know, I'm just glad you got some sleep."

" I did," she nods, biting her lip. "Would thank you be a more acceptable option than I'm sorry?"

"Much better, and you're welcome,” He moves to stand but changes his mind, leaning forward instead. “Did anything I said that night made a difference?”

“ Oliver …” Felicity sighs, looking back at him.

“Alright,” He does stand now and turns towards the door.

“What I said last night still stands.,” he stops at the doorway, turning back. “It’ll be ok, you know ".

Pushing the remainder of the muffin aside, Felicity watches him walk away, fighting the sudden thud of anxiety that is starting to settle heavy in her chest. She knows it won’t be ok, that there’s no possible way it can be, not this time, but she nods and allows him to think just for a moment that she believes him; but she knows that when she does walk into the lions’ den, she'll be walking in alone.

* * *

 

It's been a week since everything changed . Digg as he promised didn't tell Oliver and helped her , they tried to locate the possible places where they could keep him . And the last one with the trace that Felicity was able to connect with was really promising .

Felicity hated waiting. She was normally an extremely patient – easy to get along with and slow to anger, but today she felt ready to snap. Her nerves were strained to the limits and the constant tension in her body made her unable to sit still.

She glanced at the phone again. Stupid, useless, machine. Always ringing when she wanted peace and quiet, never when she wanted, no, needed to hear from someone.

Felicity paced again. She went over the events in her mind one more time, just to ensure that her advice had not been faulty. She was certain her research had been sound. She swore lightly under her breath.

It shouldn't be taking so long.

What if something had happened?

What if the reason her phone hadn't rung was – No Felicity wouldn't allow herself to finish the thought. They were fine. They would call when they could.

Felicity forced herself to take several deep breaths and leaned stiffly against the counter.

Felicity couldn't even pinpoint the moment when all that changed. All she knew was that she is not alone in this situation anymore and the nightmare will end soon

Sparing another glare for the traitorous phone, Felicity ground her teeth.

This was getting ridiculous.

>>\-------->

When John reached Oliver's place Felicity wasn't there . Great now he has to explain to Oliver everything , He simply brushed past him and sat heavily on the couch. He fidgeted there for a moment before standing again.

“I need to tell you something ,” he said finally. He rubbed his forehead as he spoke. “I need to tell the truth and I haven’t the slightest idea how to do it. It’s been too long.”

Oliver has no idea what he's talking about “ It’s never too late for the truth,” Oliver assured him.

“Spare me. It might well be too late. I should have done it a week ago but I couldn’t. I still can’t.”

“What’s stopping you?” Oliver asked

“Everything and nothing.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” He didn’t feel to elaborate .” you need to hear me till the end "

He wanted to go to check on Felicity. He wanted to retreat to the safety of his home. Instead he sat, stiffly, on the edge of the couch cushion, and began to explain his some of his situation.

How Felicity asked this Guy Nathan to kiss her in public so they could get caught easily , that she's been receiving threat calls asking her to make him believe that they were over and She wants to be with another man and every single details all this to keep him safe because they were already got Roy as a hostage and if she decided to tell you any of this He will end up dead , so she thought she was doing the right decisions ...

Oliver stared at him, eyes narrowing a little like he thought that maybe he could see a confirmation of it written on his skin somewhere. He didn't know what to feel , relief because Felicity still in love with him and someone forced her to do all this or angry because she's been through all this and he had no idea about it like a fool

He blinked and then carried on staring at him. “So since how long you knew and Who's that son of the bitch !” he asked and Diggle couldn’t work out if he was mad, confused or just still didn’t totally believe him, “How long for?”

“ since the court day ,” he shrugged, chewing at his bottom lip.

He threw the ashtray beside him at the wall, “A fucking week , I'm gonna kill him , I will find him , he will pay for this ”  his eyes wide in that way that usually meant that shit was going to hit the fan. And yeah, he’d known he was going to get angry .

Oliver glared at him, but he seemed to deflate a little bit even if the look in his eyes was still burning. “Why the fuck did neither of you tell me?”

Diggle shifted awkwardly on his feet, shrugging his shoulders and rubbing a hand through his hair as he looked at him . “ you need to calm down and the answer to your question 'because I had to keep things as normal as possible so whoever is responsible for this shit didn't suspect of anything until we found Roy' ,,” he growled at him , even though it came out more as a low mumble. He kept his eyes on him as he moved towards him.

His expression softened slightly at his words, but it still hurt like fuck , like punched him in the chest, like when the air rushing out of his lungs for a moment. “ Okay , Okay , where's Felicity I really need to talk to her !” Oliver asked him .

" I told her to come to you , she's supposed to be here by Now " Digg answered worryingly

* * *

 

**Two hours earlier**

Her phone rang , she rushed to answer

" Hello .... ! " it was a whimper more than answer 

" Felicity , We found him . He's a life and we are on our way to the hospital " Digg said

She sighed a breath of relief and almost sadness , she's sobbing, breaking down and falling to the ground , The pain she felt had disappeared as did everything else " why , you said he's alright "

" Everything is fine .Don't worry about it , just to make sure of everything, now I need you to pick your stuff and go to Oliver . I need you to do this , Okay ? "

She closed her eyes and smiled for the first time in months. "God," she whispered " Okay I will go , Digg ? "

" yes ? "

" Thank you " She started to cry

" you're welcome , Now go " Digg laughed , Her heart was in ecstasy and her eyes in tears , Her life was perfect, or so she thought and everything will be perfect again ...

Felicity ran back and forth, dragging dress out of the closet and some of the other stuff too. Then she stuffed some short and jeans into the suitcase and took a deep breath, frowning slightly as she pondered what else she might need.

She took a deep breath, readjusted her glasses and kept on staring at the suitcase , well this should be enough . She could come back later if she needs anything else .

As Felicity opened the front door to go . Someone was standing there waiting with a smirk all over his face

" Going somewhere Mrs.Queen ? " This voice , this familar voice Felicity could recognise it million years later and a trickle of discomfort crept up her spine.

Her hands trembled.

The warmth that once encased her nimble hands dispersed...as if the feeling was never there. The cold overtook them, freezing their movement, catching them in their place.

Her throat burnt

She couldn't breathe.

Her voice was caught as she could very barely form a word, streams of tears instead taking their place. The hot liquid felt as if they were burning the very flesh off her cheeks .

Her fists balled tightly, cutting off of what felt like her blood circulation. Liquid continued to drip ,every teardrop crashing, the sound echoing in her ears.

Plop

Plop

Plop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will reveal in the next chapter 
> 
> kudos and comments please...  
> see ya ♥


	12. Tremble and Fear

Felicity woke up to a world of pain. Her head was pounding like it was stuck by a baseball bat while the nausea was threatening to take away what little food she has consumed that day. 'Well at least I am still alive,' she thought sarcastically. Carefully, as not to make things worse, she moved her head trying to take in her surroundings and maybe find some clues as to where she was.

She was lying on an old small sized bed in a dark room that at a closer examination turned out to be some kind of basement. The room had one window which has been closed by some types of old wood sometime in the past.

Apart from that it was your normal basement, with a tone of junk lying around and a faint smell of mould in the air. The only way out appeared to be an old door, which was probably locked.

'Oh frack' she thought. 'and there she was, thinking that her life couldn't get any more screwed up and judging from the set up the surprise isn't over yet. No windows, which means no sunlight, which means leaches. 'Just my luck.' Felicity murdered .

There's a chain locked sort of grabbing the chain she tugged experimsheally to see if she could, in some way, break free. No such luck. The chains were new, unlikely to break and the wood of the bedpost was solid and firm despite its age. Desperately she tugged on the restraints, fully aware that the only thing she would manage to achieve will be to hurt herself .

"It's no use, you know, there is no way for you to get free," came a voice from the shadows behind her.

The tone was mocking and strangely familiar. "Who are you?" She asked trying to twist her neck in order to see her assailant.

"I am hurt All the time we spent together and you don't even remember me. ?"

"Well if you step forward then maybe I will recognize you," she tried to reason with him.

" We will meet when I decided to , now enjoy well let's say you're new home "

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me?" Felicity pleaded

" Nonsense. Soon you will see that this isn't just about you , Besides it's a little late for that now.We will bring you food and water don't worry No one is going to hurt you for now at least "  
Smiling he advanced toward the door and closed it behind him .

She's never been afraid of the dark. Not until now.  
Sitting alone , truly alone. And it's the scariest thing she can possibly imagine.The silence surrounds her completely. All she can hear is her breathing – too fast and too shallow for her liking.

The tears that slip down her cheeks make her angry. She's sad, she's frustrated. Frustrate at herself because she's not good at this, she's never been good at this type of thing.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::           ::::::::::::: 

It's been almost a day and they still don't know a thing about where she is , if she is ok, and the suspense is killing him, He never thought something like this could happen " there was always a possibility but it's just something you never think is really going to happen to you, or the ones you love" it's too much ...

the idea of anything happening to her and not to have her or be with her any more is making him crazy, Oliver don't think he could stand it. 

When she comes back, because she will come back, he's going to hold her and never let her go .

He needs Felicity, he can't live with out her and he feels lost and confused. He doesn't know what to do...

They looked in every place they could think of and asked her friends, but Felicity was nowhere to be found. They ran to Tommy to tell him about Felicity's sudden disappearance.

"What? No one can just vanish like that." Tommy said.

"But she did. I looked in every place I could think of." Oliver said in a hopeless voice.

"Missing! Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"No one has seen her and I can't find her. I don't know where she is." Oliver said, being on the verge of tears.

"Okay, calm down. I'll help you look too. And I'll get chance here to help . Don't worry. We'll find her. I'll get my father to help too. you know he has resources ." Tommy said and went to inform him . John went to the phone and began to dial a number.

"And I'll call some friends." He called after Oliver.

Each one of them looked threw every single place they could think of: park, store, home, friends' houses, Nothing. It looked like she just vanished. They all went to Tommy's loft to think everything over.

"She is nowhere to be found.We need to think of the possibility that she's been taken " Digg said.

"Where could she be? We searched everywhere." Tommy said.

"She might have just travelled to visit her Mom ." Tommy added trying to stay calm and think logical.

"True." Oliver huffed "Should I call Donna ? ". Suddenly the phone began to ring. Oliver answered it

"Hello?" He asked

"We got your little kitten." A voice said. Everyone present went into shock.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, as he put it on speaker.

"Ouch No, don't tell me you already forgot your lovely wife ." The voice said sarcastically.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Oliver demanded. and He laughed.

"You don't remember , typical behavior of Oliver Queen " He mocked

" tell me where's she " Oliver yelled.

"Would you calm down , the game just got started , be at the starling city park at eight o'clock in the morning you're better to be alone "

"You're insane." John yelled.

"Well, you got a choice: either comes and the kitten lives or don't and she perishes." He said then hung up.

Everyone gasped from this. What will they do?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::                       :::::::::::::::

"I'm going to head out there. I don't want them getting impatient.." Oliver said standing..

"Where will we be ?" Digg asked, indicating himself and Tommy.

"You'll be here.." Oliver replied. .

"But,Oliver, what about your backup?" Tommy added.

"I'm not taking any one ".

"But Oliver you-"John argued angrily. .

"If I bring any backup they'll kill Felicity. Do you really want that ?" Oliver asked, eyes narrowing..

"No, of course not, but I do not want you getting shot either!" He argued. "I am coming with you!".

"No, you're not. You are going to stay here until I come back. Do I make myself clear?" he said in deathly whispers, addressing the room at large..

"So we are just supposed to let them get away with this?!" John huffed . .

Oliver shook his head, exasperatedly. He understood his position, he wanted to help, they all did..

Oliver closed his eyes as he reached the doors to the elevator and angrily punched the call button. This could not be happening. Not now. Not ever. This is something that only happened in those movies and TV shows that Felicity always watched.

He slammed his fist into the yet unopened elevator doors.

He was, he would admit, worried...and scared. And he never felt so helpless and unable to do something about it made him angry with himself. There just had to be something! Something that would help Felicity. Something to get her back. And yet he drew a blank.

The doors dinged, signalling their being open and he stepped in hitting the button angrily.

He looked at his watch. They had four hours left until the kidnapper would be waiting for him .

He felt the sense of guilt washed over him again. He had been the one who didn't notice what was going on.

'Ten more minutes'

Oliver thought to himself, glancing at his watch for the hundredth time that hour.

He had been sitting in the car for at least an hour and a half now, waiting for them to show. He had been wrong about them being early, but it was just as well, this way he knew for sure he wouldn't miss them.

Sighing at the fact there weren't any sign of life in the park and no sign of any coming from the open doors at either end.

Taking a sip of his now cold coffee, he said another silent prayer that they would not decide it was too big of a risk and not show at all.

Another five minutes later, his prayers were answered when a two thousand and three minivan pulled in through the front door, pulling to a stop thirty feet from him.

Two men, stepped out of the car, but he didn't see Felicity.

"Get out of the car!" the man on the right yelled.

Oliver opened the door slowly and stepped out, hands in the air to show he was unarmed.

"Well, you're here early, aren't Mr.Queen...?" the man on the right asked, his voice unrecognisable.

"Let's just get through this." he said simply.

"Okay , you will come with us "

"No..." Oliver stated simply. They were crazy if they thought he was going without even seeing Felicity first.

"No? You have no choice Mr.Queen, do you understand ?" the man snapped.

Okay, they were crazy. But then they must be . He gripped his hands and nervously rubbed his knuckles

"In the car." Oliver said to them, gesturing to his vehicle.

"No in our car " the man snapped again.

"Not without seeing Felicity first." He puffed out his cheeks and sighed in an exaggerated way.

The man stared at him a moment before looking to his partner. The other man nodded "We are going to take you to her.".

.

Oliver shivered as he stepped out of the car, the cold air hitting his arms. He rubbed his hands against them desperately trying to create some sort of friction and heat., his mouth falling open as he realized they were at an old abandoned warehouse at the edge of starting and he wasn't sure where they are , because they blindfolded him the entire time. It was typical for the kidnapper to choose such a place, no one will ever bother to look at such a place. one of the men told him to go inside and they were walking behind him. The warehouse was dark except for the small light that came from the corner of the warehouse. Various cardboards were stacked within the manor which collected dust. After examining his surroundings, he cautiously approached the light which created haunting shadows within the warehouse. Passing several stakes, he at last made it to the source of the light. The small lamp was located at the very corner of a large open space. 

There's a phone on a table 'not again' Oliver murmurs to himself. Oliver stares at the phone for the longest time.

He looks up, down, up, down, He takes a deep breath then answers. .

"What do you want?" Oliver said into the phone. His knuckles gripping the phone were white, and his voice was shaking with tension.

"Ah, now we get to it, don't we? Nothing unnatural, I assure you. But before I get into the details, let me make you more aware of the terms. If you cooperate, this whole thing can go along very smoothly and you will see your wife –or Otherwise …"

Oliver held his breath. The voice went on.

"If you don't do what I say…I probably don't have to tell you this, but I'm sure I could find some way to make things very unpleasant for your wife and yourself. You'll find her dead body in a matter of hours, left on your front doorstep. Do you understood?"

Oliver swallowed hard. " What do you want? If I can do it I will."

"There, you see? That's the spirit. I want you to be the cause of the loss of your team in every game to come. At least play very badly . I want you to ruin your profession sport career." His voice was full of hatred . He wants revenge this certain but Oliver could not know who he is or why he's doing this .Maybe someone from the past, but his mind was rigid, he couldn't think of someone hates him that much at this moment

Oliver choked but said nothing.

"it's ironic , I ruined your marriage , broke your heart , broke your wife heart and now your career and I'm not done yet . And the best part is you can't do anything about it " He added sarcastically amused.

Why her? Why not him? It hurt. Fear. Fear consumed him. It flowed through him consuming his entire body that his hands were left shaking. "Why are you doing this .if you want me ,I'm here just let her go please she doesn't deserve thi..." .

"Listen to me. If you bring the cops into this she is dead. If you try to find me, she is dead. If you fail to do what I said, she-" .

Olivers jaw clinched "Is dead, I know," Oliver interrupted, " I will do it , first let me see Felicity , I want to make sure she's Okay .... Please ?" Oliver was ready to beg just to see Felicity even for a few minutes .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::::::

From the first day he saw her, he knew. He knew she was the one. Of course, at that time, he didn't know that he knew she was the one. He just had this tingling feeling in his stomach that told him such.They had been through everything. He had seen her in all stages and emotions.

He was the one who was given the dazzling, toothy smile every morning at breakfast. Everything about her mesmerised him. Her hair, so fiery and free, so vibrant and joyful. He loves her blue eyes he loves the way they sparkled when she laughed or darkened when she was angry.

He loves how she over-thought and over-analysed everything. He loves how she ran her hands through her hair and bit her lip when she was nervous or stressed. He adored the little frown that always settled in place as she was reading, her eyes dancing excitedly as she soaked up the new information.

He freezes, just... blinking. His chest tightens and he takes a shaky breath , seeing her lying there , on the old small bed so broken and angry, his heart shattered, the sharp edges splintering his insides. Oliver hoped he wasn't the reason for it, but…well. He knew the answer to this deep down. He groaned back in his throat . 

"Felicity ..!?"

Oliver whispered his voice barely audible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's little bits short , but I'm writing the next chapter as we're speaking so you don't have to wait that long. I decided to finish this fic ,I will write it till the end no more delaying.
> 
> Thank you Guys for everything , you're so sweet to me .
> 
> Don't forget to leave me kudos and comments if you like .


	13. Falling into another world!

"Felicity ... !?"

Oliver whispered his voice barely audible ..

She rolls, half conscience, and reaches over, her hand hits the cold rumpled sheets. Felicity opens her eyes slowly and her heart sinks

"Oliver .. !" Felicity whispered hesitating

Oliver passes the distant between them quickly . she waits for his strong arms to wrap around her. And when they do, she smiles and exhales a breath she's been holding for Goddamn days.

He tightens his arms around her waist and nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck. "How are you?" The warmth of his breath Pon her skin paired with the raspy whisper of his voice sends chills up Felicity's spine.

She turns over in his arms so their noses are nearly touching, and runs a hand down his face, stopping to trace his stubbled jaw. Oliver's eyes never leave hers. She pulls back slightly, but her hand continues to trace over his face, cataloging every inch of it into her memory. "I'm better now."

"Are you alright ... Did they hurt you " Oliver asked checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine Oliver .. I'm fine "

They respond quickly, lips meeting and hands moving as two bodies clung to each other, trying to fight off the sensation of drowning that still pounded through their hearts and minds, a scar he had left on them. It didn't start as love- it was coping, simple as that. Trying to survive with the one other person who felt the pain they did.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Winter**_ _**of**_ _**2012**_

Lawton stops abruptly when he sees Oliver standing at the edge of the ice and skates over to him , spraying snow everywhere with a perfect hockey stop. Hands on his hips, he stares down Oliver and insists, “What are you doing here?”

“We’ve got the ice reserved for practice now.”

“Actually, I have the ice reserved. I think you’ve made a mistake.”

Oliver shifts his stick to his other hand and takes up a more aggressive stance. “No. No mistake. I checked the confirmation this morning. We’ve got this ice so you may want to head out so I and the others can get our practice in. Despite what you think, I can read.”

“I checked my reservation too.” Lawton stands firm in front of the entrance to the ice and crosses his arms over his chest. “And who do you think you are? Sorry, the famous Oliver Queen may always get his way but not today, not with me.”

“What? Don’t give me that shit that you tried to pull everyday -- the poor amateur athlete versus the pro hockey player. From what I’ve seen, you're not exactly living on the streets!” They were about to fight.

" Hey!” Lance storms from behind Oliver grabbing him by the front of the shirt. “Knock it off! Pretty sure we can work this out without you starting an ice brawl with a figure skater!” He let go of him and turns to address Lawton “You, how much longer to do you have the ice for? Sound like they may have double-booked us.”

“I scheduled it all morning.” Lawton sighs, “Listen, I really need to work on some spins.”

Oliver stops him, “Well, we’ve got to get some shooting in and get used to this ice.”

“Cool it, Queen ,” Lance growls. “Listen, you can’t need the entire rink to do some spins, right? And we can keep our practice to the other side. That OK with you?”

Lawton hesitates for a moment before finally sighing in defeat, “Yes, that’s agreeable.” He nods to Lance and immediately turns back out onto the ice.

Lance turns around and addresses his team, “Ok, Lafitte, you take the defense, and head to the gym. No ice time for you today. This morning will just be workouts if you’re on D. I’ll stay here and work with offence. I need Henrickson and Queen working on passing. We need to get you three in sync. Merylin, you’re here with us. I need you blocking shots.”

Oliver’s line starts by skating into the neutral zone with the puck and passing it between themselves as they move towards the goal. Working as a team is all about communicating on the ice, both with words and movements and Oliver finds that the three are quickly getting into sync and even start having fun puck-handling around one another.

Tommy passes a puck to Victor but Oliver jumps in and intercepts the pass, laughing at his teammate’s surprise at his unexpected move. Tommy catches on quickly and chases down him to try to steal the puck back but Oliver is fast, skates around behind the net, and sinks a wrap-around goal.

“Nice one, Queen” Victor nods as he grabs another puck and starts to head back to the blue line. “Let’s see if you can do it again, though. Head’s up, Tom.” He passes the puck to Tommy, out of Oliver’s reach this time and the game of keep away starts to escalate. The three men speed around their side of the ice, moving the puck gracefully between themselves when Oliver and Tommy both rush to get a puck along the boards. Tommy gets there first and as Oliver swipes his stick along the board to take possession of the puck, his skate catches and his arms swing quickly, scooping up the puck with his stick into an inadvertent slap shot… that is headed directly towards Lawton.

“Lawton !” Oliver yells, but it’s too late. The skater wasn’t paying any attention to the hockey players, completely absorbed in perfecting his scratch spin. Time seems to switch to slow motion as the puck makes a sickening thunk sound when it hits him just above his left eyebrow. Oliver watches in horror as his head snaps to the side and his body follows. He goes down, sideways, onto the ice.

“Tommy, get medical!” He yells as he is skating as fast as he can towards the figure skater who is lying motionless. He stops in front of him and squats down to check his condition. The man is out cold and there is blood on the ice. Oliver has seen plenty of hockey injuries. Blood on the ice isn’t even a rare occurrence but for some reason looking at that growing splotch of dark slush is turning his stomach.

unfortunately the injury was severe enough to cause intracranial Haemorrhage and left Lawton paralyzed with a chance of improving but he can't play hockey again not even one last time without risking damaging his brain. .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Present**_ _**Day**_

After Felicity told Oliver everything happened in detail ,there was a silence between them; a very distressing silence. A silence so loud that it physically hurts. It's awkward, yet comfortable. It's frustrating, yet gratifying. It's empty, yet full.

"I'm sorry," she finally murmurs as she reaches for his hand. She waits for him to finally meet her eyes and when he does, she frantically searches them for some sort of response to the loaded statement beneath the seemingly simple one. She's searching for a sign, a look, something to let her know she's not alone. "Say something. Anything," her eyes scream at him.

"Yeah," he says as he meets her eyes it seems like eternity. He really isn't sure how to continue. "I'm sorry too , I should have known better , you should have told me , why don't you tell me " he says in a hoarse whisper as he focuses on his hands.

She stares at him intently, clearly startled by his question. She looks like she's not sure whether to smile because he finally said something or to cry because he may answer the question for her. Everything in her mind pauses for a brief second as she takes time to gather her thoughts. 

 

"I..I…I don't know," she says as she tries to form coherent thoughts. "I mean after everything we have been through? Yeah I know it's my fault but I was."

Seeing Felicity's expression becoming more and more haunted, he whispered, "This isn't your fault, you know."

She looked up, grief and guilt apparent in her expression. "Yes, it was," she whispered back.

" It wasn't," he said gently. "It's not , it's my fault Felicity " he hurls back at her.

"No , No " Felicity muttered, still trying to keep the tears in. "I tried to stop it ... but I couldn't ... I couldn't . It was all my fault. It was my decision."

Unable to keep the tears in anymore, she buried his face in her hands and her body was wracked with sobs.

Oliver felt his heart clenched as he held her close. "Shhhhhh, it's okay, Felicity" he soothed, rubbing tender circles on her back. "It's going to be Okay" Felicity's sobs only increased, and Oliver held her even tighter against him.

"It's h-horrible," Felicity choked out through her tears.

Oliver could only repeat, "It's all right, it's all right," as he felt his own eyes sting. He knew what real guilt felt like; after all, He's blaming himself too..

When Felicity finally stopped sobbing, she looked up into his face. "I'm s-sorry," he muttered,

"Stop. Stop it," she declared. "Stop making this your fault. Technically We still don't know who's fault is but We need to find a way out together " after she paused for moment she added " is there still hope for us"

He stares at her dumbfounded. She either hit a nerve or he wasn't expecting any sort of emotional response . She stares directly back at him with sad in her eyes and then suddenly the uncertainty rushes over her. She looks startled and somewhat appalled by her own response.

"I never wanted it to be like this," He says, and the knots in his stomach tighten and twist and tumble down and away and back again. "I promised I would protect you."

Above her head, he twines his too-warm fingers with her too-cold ones, 

"I just wanted to protect you. to make you happy "

"I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left." Felicity whisperes

And his fingers are slick with her, and he wonders how she can burn so hotly and still not as hot as him. And he wonders if she can feel it, if scars will remain inside of her forever in the shape of him—him—

"Please don't ever leave me again." Felicity pleads

She fits easily in his arms, the curve of his neck somewhere safe to bury her face, the touch of her lips against his lips .his only anchor—

"I'll never leave you, I will get you out of this I promise " He promises

The torture of her indecision and anxiety threatened to crush her as she laid down next to to him, sadness holding her like a vice-like grip.

" Did you notice anything that could help us to find where we are " Oliver asks

"I wish but they drugged me , when I woke up I was already here "

"It's Okay , I will find a way "

And He will . A promise had been made, a promise that Oliver vowed to keep , a promise that will change Felicity's life for the better.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An excruciatingly slow two hours later, Oliver leapt out of the cab and hurried into the building and made his way to Lyla office. He knew the way well. A surprised John looked up from his desk as he saw Oliver enter. He was on the phone and motioned for Oliver to sit down, but Oliver, with his fists shoved deep in his jacket pockets, paced until John got off the phone.

"Did you see Felicity , is she alright?" Digg asked, curiously.

"She is fine , you know her she's tough. I still don't know who's the son of the bitch "

"What? You're joking.?"

Digg leaned back in the chair in shock, but still eager not to believe it he asked, How could that be possible ?"

"They let him talk to me for just a minute."

"What did he want ?"

"He wants me to somehow to be the reason of the team losses and screw up my career. Now the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

" This personal vendetta , Oliver . We should be carefu... "

Oliver's phone rang again. He checked it. The number was withheld. He answered, dreading what he might hear.

It was the voice.

"Why are you in a private security building ? I warned you not to do that, didn't I? I'm positive that I did."

"How do you know where I am?" Oliver swallowed.

"Oh, don't insult me. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to let you do your own thing without somebody watching you?"

"Look, you know if you hurt her. There'll be no reason for me to do what you want And why should you be afraid? You're a mastermind right ?."

"It's not the cops that worry me. Don't break any more rules, or she really dies. I know where I can find another person you're somewhat attached to, so she is expendable." The beeping told Oliver the voice had hung up.

"God damnit ," Oliver said, resting his forehead on both hands with his elbows supported on the desk, "He's serious. So what do you think we should do? Do you think we should try to find him and do a sort of raiding to rescue Felicity, or should we give him what he wants?"

John leaned back in his chair and tapped a pencil against his desk.

"Normally, I'd say never let the criminal run the show. But it's too risky. The moment we busted in the door, Felicity would have a bullet through her head. No, I think we should try to meet his demands, and after we have Felicity safe and sound we can try to bring the kidnappers down."

 **It was a**   **week of Hell** . 

Oliver is extremely upset with the way that he played the game. He feels like it's his fault that they lost. But He has no choice to make .

All He could feel as he entered the tunnel towards the locker room was rage. The rest of his body was numb from the game he had just caused his team to lose. He felt like I had let down my teammates. But once again He has no choice to make.

As He sat down at his spot in the locker room, he began stripping off his gear, ducking his head as he went, trying to hide his face while also attempting to hide from the disappointed looks that his teammates would most certainly shoot his way. At least Felicity is safe for now.. .

I promised to try and be back 'till December

I said I must go I must face this disaster

I said I would come after you ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys I hope you liked the chapter , Thank you so much for everything from kudos to the hits ...
> 
> And special thanks for Susan for beta and helping me with the hockey training and rules. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
